Miraculous: Tales of the Crimson Butterfly Season 1
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Starts at Origins. Yuko Tendo is a new student at the Academy, but she's holding a secret unlike no other. She's Crimson Butterfly, the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous. Together with her Kwami Rosse, Yuko's about to come out of her secure little cocoon and into the world soaring. (Summary Subject to change; rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1 Origins, part 1

**What's up everyone, My name is Eternal Nexus Warrior, and this is my first Miraculous Story. I recently got into the cartoon series when I was at Anime Milwaukee 2017 and saw some cosplays (The Evillustrator and Puppeteer are my favorite episodes) And I figured it's my turn to get into the writing business for this fandom. I've been on here for over 3 years now writing for the animes Metal Fight Beyblade, Hetalia, and Death Note.**

 **So today I'm gonna be starting by introducing my OC who's gonna play a big part. It's gonna be different since it's on a different perspective and starts in the Origin episodes. Also each episode is gonna be divided into 2 parts. But I'm dividing Origins into 5 since it's two episodes and this is more of a prologue chapter**

 **I don't own Miraculous, only my OC.**

Chapter 1: Origins Part 1

 _5:30 am_

"Of course it would be the alarm," Yuko groaned as she climbed out of bed, emerald eyes looking at the clock in exhaustion. "I should've been more aware. School does start today after all. I guess those training classes last night were a bad idea after all."

"Yuko, are you up yet?" A voice called from behind her bedroom door.

Yuko nodded as she watched her door open. revealing a woman in her early 40s with light red hair, a contrast to the 14 year old's rose red hair that she inherited from her father's side of the family. "Nervous for you first day at a new school?" Nozomi Tendo asked her daughter as she stretched her arms.

"Just a little I'm used to being at the academy in Japan more." Yuko admitted as her mother handed a set of clothes and a pink cap. "On the plus side my penpal said he's starting at this school this year as well. It's rather exciting."

Nozomi chuckled as her daughter sat down at the dresser with a mirror, before the older woman began brushing out Yuko's hair. "That's a plus. Adrien had mentioned it was his first year at a school, right?" The older woman asked.

"Hai." Yuko stated as her mother tugged and straightened her hair. "I wonder what the classes are like here, or if they're like my old school's."

"Don't forget to stop by Master Fu's place before you go to school. He said he had a thank you gift for you for bringing some of your watercolor scrolls. He mentioned that they're a nice touch to his store."

Yuko raised an eyebrow. Granted she had expected him to like the scrolls, but she hadn't expected a thank you gift in return. After all, she just liked seeing people happy. "I'm glad he liked them. But I just like creating art. It's different from drawings, but watercolor and pottery is a lot of fun." the teen admitted. switching into her clothes.

"You have a lot of talent. Your movements are flowing, almost like a butterfly," Nozomi pointed out.

"Hai, I guess your right." Yuko flushed as she grabbed her bag, "I better head there before school then."

* * *

 _"Well, at least I'll have a chance to be early today."_ Yuko thought as she knocked on the door in front of her. The door opened, revealing a rather elderly man much shorter than her. "Ah Yuko, it's good to see you this morning." Master Fu stated.

"Konnichiwa Fu-sensei. My mother said you needed to talk to me?" Yuko asked.

"Indeed. I believe I've told you about the miraculous before, as part of your training?"

"Hai. Wayzz is very unique," The teen pointed out as the green turtle kwami waved.

"He is. But he's not the only one." Master Fu paused as he pulled a pair of boxes from his pocket and handed it to Yuko, "You have the potential to be a strong hero as well. You've become a strong person, by heart and soul."

A surprised look crossed Yuko's face. "H-How? I'm not sure I'm really a hero," The red haired teen admitted, "And why now?"

"Wayzz sensed the Moth Miraculous' return. However it's being used in a negative way."

"B-But are you sure I'm a good choice to help?"

"I am certain. And you are not alone in your journey. There will be two others like you, if you accept this."

Yuko paused and thought about it. _Well I won't be on my own... And if Master Fu thinks I have potential, he must be right... I guess it couldn't hurt._ "Alright. But why two boxes?" The teen asked.

"I have a feeling you will need the other in the future. Not now, but eventually you will need it."

A nod escaped the woman's form as she accepted the two boxes, before waving goodbye. After walking a few blocks, the teen sighed and looked at the first box, marked with a red oriental seal. "I wonder why I was chosen first though?" Yuko thought as she opened the box.

A flash of light blinded her, forcing the teen to close her eyes and wait. When it faded, Yuko opened her eyes to a peculiar sight. Floating in front of her was a figure with a red body spotted with pink dots, two antenna, and a pair of red and white wings on it's back.

"W-What?" Yuko questioned as the Kwami yawned.

"Ah, it's nice to be out again. I haven't been out in a long while." The kwami yawned as it looked up at Yuko, who looked confused as to what was going on, "Hello Lady Yuko."

"H-How do you know my name? Are you a butterfly?"

"I'm your kwami. Rosse, of the butterfly Miraculous of change." The kwami explained.

Yuko took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down Yuko. Obviously I need to keep a level head in order to figure this out. So... this is my kwami. It's kinda ironic, as people say my art is fluent and flowing, like a butterfly..._ The teen looked at the pendant on the box before clipping it to a red beaded necklace around her neck. _It's a pretty pendent too..._

The pendent was designed like a butterfly, with a silver base and several rubies arranged like wings. On top of the wings were several pearl spots, two on each wing and a fifth on the head of the butterfly.

"Are you alright Lady Yuko?"

Said teen exhaled. "I'm alright Rosse. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I'm new to all this." Yuko admitted, "So what exactly is my power?"

A small rumble sounded through the air, and Yuko chuckled as Rosse turned a deeper shade of red. "Okay, first breakfast, then school. We can explain my superpowers later."

* * *

 _7:30 am_

"Does a macaron sound good? They're really good, and I can pick up some as a snack."

Yuko watched the little kwami nod it's head before hiding in the bag that was slung over her shoulder, before tugging out her little purse from the same bag. "I can't let anyone else see me. Otherwise they'll figure out your identity." Rosse stated.

"Got it. It's a good thing I brought money with me in case I wanted to get something on the way to school," Yuko stated as she entered the store in front of her, revealing an older man wearing an apron and carrying a tray of macarons, "Good morning sir. I was wondering if I could buy some Macarons this morning. I'm new at school and I kinda wanna make a good impression in my class."

The older man smiled and nodded. "Of course. What kind would you like?"

Yuko looked around for a bit, before smiling as she noticed her favorite kind. "two dozen of these salted caramel ones, si vous plait."

"Coming right up." The older man stated, "You know, you remind me of my daughter. She's around your age as well, at the academy here."

"Really? Well I might see her then, as that's where I'm going this year." Yuko smiled as she paid for the macarons, and waved goodbye.

"Is everything alright Yuko?"

The teen jumped as Rosse popped out of her bag. "I guess I gotta get used to that," Yuko chuckled as she handed the Kwami a macaron, which Rosse quickly devoured.

"It's alright. It takes time getting used to your powers at first, but it gets easier over time," Rosse stated as she floated next to Yuko while they walked, "So you're new to Paris?"

"Hai, that means yes." another chuckle escaped the teen as she watched Rosse grow confused, "I lived in japan most of my life and just moved here about two weeks ago. My family knew Master Fu when they lived here. Apparently my father was a miraculous user as well before he went missing."

"I knew a lot of Miraculous users. Do you know which one he was." the kwami asked, before watching Yuko shake her head, "It's alright. There's a lot of different users and miraculous in the world. I haven't been out in a while though. My last wielder was in Edo Japan actually."

"That's a long time then. several centuries actually."

"Really!? The I really gotta catch up with the history then." Rosse stated as they turned the corner, before looking up, "Is that your school there?"

Yuko looked up before nodding. "Yep, that's my school. I'm really nervous though. I don't know many people here in Paris other than my mother, Taji, my grandfather and Master Fu and his Miraculous, Wayzz." The teen paused before hearing the bell ring, "And I'm gonna be really late!"

* * *

"This must be my class here."

A wave of embarrassment crossed the teen's face as she entered. A few of the students looked up, but other than that sat as the teacher looked over towards her. "Are you Yuko Tendo?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yuko stated as she grew flustered, "I-I got lost on my way here. I just moved to Paris so I'm still relatively new to this city."

The teacher nodded before calling out another student's name. Yuko sighed before the door behind her slammed open, revealing a blue haired student breathing heavily before sitting down.

Which then provoked an argument between her and another student, this one with blonde hair. According to the names said, if Yuko was right, that was Chloe and the blue haired teen was Marinette. And the former name sounded familiar, like it was mentioned before.

 _Where have I heard that before?_ Yuko questioned herself as the blond spoke up again

"Adrien's gonna be sitting here, and I'm gonna be sitting next to him," Chloe stated, and Yuko's eyes widened.

 _I was right then! Adrien will be here!_ The teen thought as the argument continued.

"Who's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

Chloe was about to speak up, but Yuko decided that would be a good time to speak up. "H-He's a model, a really well known one here in Paris and in France in general, and-" The teen was cut off by Chloe.

"And I'm his best friend." The blond haired teen stated, and Yuko's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're Chloe then?" The teen asked, and Chloe scoffed, confirming your answer, "That's why your name was familiar then. Adrien mentioned you in one or two of his letters he sent to me."

"And how do you know Adrien? You don't look like one of his fellow models."

"I was his pen pal for an exchange my school in Japan had. And I'm not a model, I'm just-"

"Yuko, your seat will be next to Nathaniel then, if that's alright."

Yuko sighed as she was cut off, before nodding and looking at her seat. A small blush escaped her as she noticed the teen next to her, cyan eyes looking at her with a friendly shine to them. Nathaniel, as that was what the teacher called him, had deep orange hair that covered one side of his face.

 _He's rather kind looking._ The teen thought as she took her seat next to him. "Um... Hi."

"Good morning. Looks like we're classmates then." Nathaniel stated as he held out his hand, "I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

"Y-Yuko Tendo. Please to meet you." Yuko smiled as she shook his hand.

"Likewise. That's an interesting name."

"T-Thank you. I'm from Japan, so it's still a new place for me."

"Well I hope you adjust here. It's a really nice city."

"It is."

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews, or just send me a PM on here. I'm all open for suggestions for improvement, I'm not picky!**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Till next time, This is Warrior Signing out. See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	2. Chapter 2 Origins, part 2

**Here's chapter two. I don't own Miraculous. If I did, the second season would be here much earlier! I do however, own Yuko, Rosse, and the other mysterious miraculous that Master Fu gave her last chapter. Which will be introduced soon.**

 **And before you guys assume anything, I am gonna make one thing clear. No, It's not an Adrien/OC fanfic. I ship the canon stuff here, especiallt the cat noir and Ladybug stuff. Mostly. Yuko is gonna be paired with someone, but it's not Adrien/Cat Noir.**

 **Rosse is pronounced Rose if you haven't figured it out. Now that I think on that, I should've thought better on the name. Oh well.**

Chapter 2: Origins, Part 2

 _I wonder if he's coming today. He might have a photoshoot today so he might be late._ Yuko pondered as she spotted Adrien's seat open still.

"So you were Adrien's penpal?"

Yuko snapped out her thoughts and turned to Nathaniel. "Y-Yeah. He was the student I was given for my school's academy back in Japan. He's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him. I had sent a letter to him last month saying I was moving to Paris this year."

"I see." Nathaniel flushed a bit as he continued his conversation with Yuko. The new student wore a pair of jeans, a multicolored, stripped t-shirt, a pair of heeled books, and a pink puffy hat. Around her neck was a pair of necklaces. One was a red beaded necklace with a butterfly pendent, the red stones sparkling in their silver case. The other one was a silver chain one with a pale blue stone wrapped in silver wire.

Yuko was about to break the silence when another fight broke out, this time between two of the males in the room. The teacher interfered, sending one of them, Ivan, to the principle's office. "Those two don't get a long well, do they?" Yuko asked, prompting the other to shake his head.

"Not all the time," Nathaniel stated, and the rose haired teen's eyes sparkle as he tugged out a sketchbook and began to draw.

Yuko had to admit, he was really good. He paid attention to the details of a picture, and there was a lot of emotion contained in a single person. Each stroke of the pen painted a picture, a graceful one in her opinion.

"You're really talented Nathaniel." Yuko pointed, making the other jump.

"T-Thanks! You really think so?" the other asked, and the teen nodded.

"It's a lot more detailed than some of the art I do. I work on watercolor scroll art and pottery. My mother and grandfather are busy setting up their art studio."

"Really?"

"H-Hai." Yuko realized her mistake as Nathaniel grew confused. "I-It means yes. It's the upcoming Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire Art Studios, near the school actually. Art runs in my family. My mother does designing, my grandfather knows metalworking, and my older brother Taji works on glassworking. "

"I'll have to visit it when it opens then. When will you be opening?"

Yuko was about to answer when a loud crash echoed in the room. Both teens looked up to see a stone-like giant break through the room, startling everyone in the room. _W-What is that!?_ The red haired teen thought as the figure crashed past the room and outside. _W-Wait! Maybe this is what Master Fu was warning me about! Then maybe..._

The teen paused to look over to see Nathaniel gone. In fact, everyone seemed to scattered. Which might be a good thing in this case.

"Rosse? A-Are you still here?"

"I'm here Yuko." The red haired teen sighed with relief as the butterfly-like kwami appeared, "It sounds like you're dealing with a lot today, especially the akuma we just saw."

"I'll say Rosse. I guess now is as good a time to start being a hero." Yuko pointed out, before looking embarrassed, "So... how do I become one?"

"Easy. All you have to say is Rosse, Soar high!"

"Rosse, Soar high?"

What happened next felt like a blur to Yuko as Rosse was absorbed into the pendent around her neck, and before she knew what was happen, the transformation was complete. "W-What exactly just happened?" the teen asked herself as she looked at costume, dark red fabric over her normal clothes, "I think I might need a mirror for this."

* * *

"Okay... This is new."

Yuko was stunned at her appearance in the window in the streets. Her costume consisted of a dark red, almost spandex-like suit with white webbing fabric connecting from the arms to her hips (it kinda reminded her of wings), and crimson spots on the white fabric. Her hair was pulled into a French plait on the right side of her head, with the miraculous pin holding her bangs out of her face. Speaking of her face, there was a dark red and white domino mask over her eyes, the white markings patterned like roses.

"So I'm guessing this my weapon?" Yuko questioned as she twirled the baton like stick in the air, and jumping when it unfolded into a giant fan. "Okay, I'm confused." Maybe I should've asked Rosse for more info."

"You sound more confused for a superhero than wonder bug."

Yuko jumped as she watched a blond haired male with green eyes in a cat costume land in front of her. "You must be a partner to me and clumsy girl. I'm Cat Noir. And you are?"

"Er..." _Think Yuko. Obvious you can't use your real name..._ "Crimson Butterfly. I change from a normal person to a superhero when needed!" Yuko exclaimed, before mentally cringing.

 _I can't believe I just said that. Not my smartest idea..._

"Kim!"

Both heroes jumped as The akuma stomped past them, It's hand clutched around something. But due to the distance between them, Yuko couldn't see what it was. "Sounds like he's heading over to the stadium. I'll head over there right now." Cat Noir exclaimed as he chased after it.

Yuko sighed. "I'm seriously gonna have to have a talk with my Kwami after this."

"You and me both- Whoa!"

Yuko turned to see a young woman dressed in a ladybug patterned costume, landing on the ground is a daze. "Here. Sounds like both of us need to work on our superhero skills." The disguised teen pointed out as she helped the other girl up, "Name's Crimson Butterfly."

"L-Ladybug" the other teen stated as she stood up. "By any chance did a guy in a cat based costume come past this way?"

"Just missed him. He went that way." Yuko pointed out as Ladybug used what looked like a yo-yo to her and was dragged away by it, sighing as she looked at her fan, "We'll I should make my way over there as well. Something tells me that they're gonna need some help with this Akuma."

That's when the teen noticed something on the fan. It looked like bracelets attached to each side of the fan's base, large enough to go around her wrists, and with a bit of curiousity she opened the fan.

It was a unique fan, Yuko had to admit that. It was a deep red, with white roses patterns on the papery material. And in the center was a secret part that opened up to reveal a belt for possibly-

"Did your last host add in a belt for flying purposes Rosse? Either he or she knew the next person would need help getting from place to place, or they're just plain lucky."

* * *

"Sorry it took so long Cat Noir." Ladybug apologized as Cat Noir stood up.

"It's cool wonder bug. Now we just need to wait on Crimson Butterfly, and we can really kick this guy's rocky behind." The cat-like hero stated as he rushed in to face Stoneheart."

"W-Wait. Haven't you notice that-"

"Did someone call my name!?" A voice screeched from behind.

Both Cat Noir and Ladybug looked up, as well as Stoneheart, to see Crimson Butterfly soaring towards them using a giant rose patterned fan, before the red haired hero landed a few feet away from them. Or at least, tried to land properly.

It looked more like a clumsy tumble and roll from everyone else' perspective.

"Ow..." Yuko sat up in a daze, half confused on what just happened. _Note to self. Ask Rosse on how to steer the fan properly._ The hero thought as she undid the bindings and faced Stoneheart, the others looking at her with odd looks.

"Wow. She's even clumsier than you wonderbug. Now we can really stop this guy for good!" Cat Noir stated as he prepared to charge at stoneheart, the crimson butterfly finally making her way by their side.

"Hold on. Haven't you noticed that he gets bigger and stronger every time with every attack?" Ladybug asked.

From behind her mask, Yuko raised an eyebrow. _Now that she mentions it..._ The teen looked over at Stoneheart, the other growling at them. _He is bigger compared to when he broke into the school and when he went past us in the street._

"I think you're right on this one Ladybug. He's just gonna get stronger if we keep attacking him." Yuko stated.

"We need to do something different then." Ladybug stated as Cat Noir looked over at the two, "But I don't know how."

"Okay then," Cat Noir grinned as he looked back at Stoneheart, "Let's just use our powers then. Cataclysm!"

Yuko watched as the male's claws started flowing with dark energy bubbles, only to grow panicked in her thoughts. _Okay, now I really need to talk with Rosse when I'm done here. I don't know what my powers are!_

"Apparently I destroy whatever I touch," Cat Noir stated mischievously as he reached his hand towards the net.

Behind the mask, Yuko's eyes widened. "Wait Cat Noir, don't-"

Too late. Cat Noir's grin widened as the net broke, and charged after Stoneheart.

 _Master Fu told me that each Miraculous has a special abilty, and that once it's used, the user had five minutes till they detransform. And if he just used his then..._ Both Ladybug and Yuko cringed as Cat Noir was sent flying past them, both of them flinching as he collided with the ground. _Ouch... That's gonna leave a mark._

"What about you Crimson Butterfly? Did your kwami explain your power?"

Yuko grew panicked as Ladybug asked her the dreaded question. "I didn't exactly get time to talk with her. All she did was explain part of it. I'll have to speak with her once this is all over." The red haired hero admitted, before standing up straight, "But I'll try to help as much as I can."

"Thanks Butterfly. Looks like it's my turn then. Lucky Charm!" Both girls watched as the Yo-yo transformed into a wet suit of some sort.

"So what's exactly the plan?" Cat Noir asked as he made his way back to the duo.

"I have to break the item that the whatchamacallit, the akuma is hiding in." Ladybug explained as she looked around.

"Well he is made of stone."

"Hang on, his left hand has been closed the entire time."

Yuko raised an eyebrow as she realized that Ladybug was right. "He mush have it clutched in his hand then. If we can get him to open his hand, we can get what's holding the akuma." The red haired teen pointed out.

"So then, what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug looked around, before she grinned.

"This is." Ladybug paused as she held up the water hose at their side, before looking over at Yuko, "Crimson Butterfly, can you distract him with your fan by flying again?"

"I'll try. But I haven't gotten the hang of it," Yuko pointed out as she attached the fan to her back, before looking over at Alya. "Um... Can you give me a boost with the water?!"

Ladybug nodded as she sent a wave of water from the hose. Yuko screeched as she was sent flying, catching Stoneheart's attention. "Rosse when We're done here, we might need to talk on what our powers are!" The red haired teen screamed as the akumatized person caught both Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now Alya, the tap!" Yuko watched from the sky as Alya turned on the hose once more and watched the scene. The water suit loosened the grip Stoneheart had and released Ladybug and the object he held. A smile escaped Yuko as she watched Ladybug break the object. _Maybe this hero job isn't as hard as I thought._ The teen thought.

Until she fell onto the ground next to Alya. "I stand corrected..." Yuko groaned as Alya looked over at her... "Uh..."

"Can I get an interview from you?"

Aw snap.

 **Okay, so I had to rush with this chapter as I had little time, but I promise it will get better over time, and I'll fix up the mistakes later. In the meantime, please read and review, and don't hesitate to give an opinion on the story. You guys won't hurt my feelings.**

 **Till then, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the Nexus!**


	3. Chapter 3 Origins, part 3

**So now we're onto chapter 3, and this is where things are gonna get a little confusing. If you remember the first chapter where Master Fu gave Yuko two boxes, she met Rosse. Well this chapter we get to meet the other Kwami, but it's not a second costume for her to use. That would be too overpowered for an OC (I have limits on what I do here, okay). Still, Two chapters in a day is a good thing for me!**

 **I just figured a Kwami other than her current one should appear giving advice on the side. But this Kwami will be more used when I work on season 2 of this series (After I've watched season two... Once it freaking comes out! They keep pushing back the date!), and it's not gonna be Yuko who uses it.**

 **And seriously you guys, don't be afraid to review or give an opinion on this, good or bad. I may have been writing stories for 3 years on here, but I'm only human. I can't think of ideas in a blink. So if you have an opinion or a recommendation/advice on an idea for this story, just review or PM me.**

 **Okay enough ranting, Let's get onto the next chapter. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 3: Origins, part 3

"Finally. I didn't think I would've been able to get away from Alya after half an hour. Thank goodness she understood."

Yuko sighed with relief as she slipped into her room. After explaining the situation to her mother at the school (Minus her new powers and her stopping the akuma), the teen had ran straight into her room and locked the door. "It's safe to come out Rosse. We're in my room now." Yuko stated as she sat on her bed.

Rosse quickly appeared, carrying the other box master Fu had given her in her arms. "Thank goodness we're safe here. I'm sure you got a lot of questions for me."

"A lot. I'm really confused as to how it all happened so fast." The teen admitted as Rosse handed her the other box. "When I called out your name and say Soar high, I transformed into crimson butterfly, that part I understand. As well as the part where I assist Ladybug and Cat Noir to stop the akuma. But what exactly are my powers? All I did was use my fan to glide and stir up winds, but I didn't exactly use my special ability."

"Your powers are the power to change things. You can do this once per transformation actually. All you have to do is hold something, activate the special ability, and concentrate on what you want the object in your hand to be. This can be handy if you need an item to help the team. But it can only work on items in real life."

"And once I use it, do I have only five minutes till I transform back?" Yuko asked, and Rosse nodded, "Alright, I think I understand this a bit more. That explains why I didn't transform back while talking to Alya. But why did Master Fu gave me two boxes though, if I only need you Rosse?"

"Master Fu figured that in case of questions needed to be answered, and if he wasn't around, Slypph could answer them for you."

"Slypph?"

"The Owl Miraculous. He learned a lot when he was the miraculous for a warrior in ancient Greece. We call him the Miraculous of Wisdom." Rosse paused as Yuko looked at the box. "He's a little lazy, but he is an owl. Not very active in the day and all that."

"I see." Yuko stated as she opened the box, closing her eyes to avoid the flash of light to come. When it faded, a light blue figure with sharp purple eyes and little white wings appeared in front of her and Rosse.

"I didn't think I would be introduced so soon to you, lady Yuko." the little blue owl admitted as he yawned and waved to Yuko, before looking around the room, "Got any seeds? any type are fine, I'm not very picky when it comes to food."

"Um..."

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you found some! I haven't exactly been awakened lately other than today. It's been about 150 years since my seal was broken! These are good seeds by the way."

Both Yuko and Rosse sweatdropped as they watched Slypph munch on the seeds. "It's nice to see you again Slypph. I see your appetite is still there after all these years." the butterfly kwami pointed out, the owl smiling lazily at the other.

"For both seeds and knowledge as usual Rosse. I haven't been doing nothing for 150 years in there my friend. I can hear everything after all, even inside a box."

"Okay..." Yuko paused as she handed the butterfly kwami a macaron, "So you know why I opened the box, right?"

"Yep. You wanted to know about your powers. Basically Rosse explained it all in a good way. You can transform any 1 item per transformation as Crimson Butterfly, as long as it's a real item. The ability is called metamorphosis."

"Like how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly?" Yuko asked.

"Correct. And like you've figured out, after using it, you detransform after activating it within five minutes. Using our abilities are risky if you don't know how the opponent works."

"That is true." Yuko paused as she thought a bit. _If I knew the weakness to an opponent, I could help stall for time in case of an emergency against an akumatized person._ _If that's the case then-_

"Yuko! Someone's here to see you. He said his name is Nathaniel and he asked if you wanted to walk back to the school for the afternoon courses." Nozomi's voice reached her from the locked room.

The red haired teen's eyes widened as Slypph hid away and Rosse nodded her head. "Hang on a sec!"

* * *

"I didn't expect you to stop by. When Stoneheart went through the school, we all kinda scattered."

Nathaniel smiled as the two walked, Yuko tugging her hair back into a ponytail. "I was worried about you, since you we're new to the school and everything. We are classmates after all." The artist admitted.

"Well, I appreciate it a lot. It's a rather large academy." Yuko pointed out as they reached the school. _Okay, stay calm Yuko. Can't let them figure out you're a new superhero. Rosse would be so upset. I know exciting, but..._

"So what do you think of the new superheroes?"

Yuko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Nathaniel. "Y-You mean Ladybug and Cat Noir right?" she asked.

"And Crimson Butterfly."

Yuko mentally smiled, blushing as she nodded. "R-Right, and Crimson butterfly. It seems like all of them have a lot to learn, in their own ways. Noir needs to learn to be patient. Ladybug needs a some confidence I could see that when she hesitated in the stadium earlier. And Butterfly seems like she's trying to understand who she is." The red haired teen stated.

"Really? I didn't think about that. It makes sense since this is their first appearance in the world. You're very observant Yuko." Nathaniel pointed out, prompting Yuko to blush as they walked up the steps.

"I-It's not much! They're really brave though. I feel like that's gonna help in the future."

"Same here." Nathaniel smiled as he looked forward, before frowning, "I wonder what's going on over there."

Yuko looked up to see Alya and Chloe arguing, several other students she recognized from earlier watching. "How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart!" The brown haired teen scolded.

"So I was the one who broke Sabrina's father's hand? Just cause your footage was on TV doesn't mean you have to make a big deal of it!"

Both Yuko and Nathaniel sighed as they approached the pink haired teen. "Hey Alix, what's going on?" The artist asked.

Alix looked up at the two and sighed. "Chloe upset Ivan and he ran off. The Alya and Chloe started fighting about it." The pink haired teen stated, before realizing Yuko was there, "Where are my manners. I'm Alix. You're that new student, from earlier in the class right?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm Yuko Tendo. Please to meet you." Yuko introduced, before shaking hands.

"Hey Chloe."

Everyone in the courtyard turned, and Yuko's smile returned to her face as she recognized the boy who was her penpal get hugged by Chloe. "Oh Adrien-kins, you came!" The blond haired woman stated.

Yuko watched Adrien chuckle before he locked eyes with her. "Wait a sec! Yuko! Is that You!?" The male asked as she walked over, Nathaniel close behind.

"Yep! I told you I was gonna be moving to Paris. My family is setting up an art studio her." The red haired teen explained as the two gave a friendly hug, mentally smirking as Chloe looked in shock, "It's nice to meet in person finally."

"You two know each other!?"

"I did say we were penpals earlier Chloe. That's how I knew who you were beforehand."

Chloe just continued looking on in shock, before dragging the male around for a tour of the academy. Adrien waved as he left, and Yuko chuckled as Marinette and Alya joined them. "Wow girl, that was so cool! I didn't know about that before!" Alya stated as Marinette nodded, before the blue haired teen left, "I feel bad for Ivan though. He didn't deserve what Chloe said about him."

"I agree. Why did he get upset before though, in class? Was it because of an argument?" Yuko asked.

"According to Kim, it's cause he said that Ivan had a crush on Mylene. He got mad and embarrassed, but he didn't deny it."

"Maybe because it's true. He's mentioned it to me before," Nathaniel admitted, and both girls raised an eyebrow, "I just respected his wishes and didn't say anything. I think he's just upset cause he doesn't know how to confess his crush to her properly."

"That's a nice thing to do Nathaniel. You're a good friend." Yuko pointed out, and the male blushed.

"T-Thanks Yuko. I guess all of us are heroic at some points."

"Speaking of heroic..." Alya paused as she pulled out her phone and handed it to the two, "Have you seen the interview I did with Crimson Butterfly after Ladybug and Cat Noir left?"

Yuko mentally cringed as she watched herself, in her heroic form, give an interview of herself, part of her stammering in the video as she admitted that she was nervous and still learning the basics of her powers. "She's rather shy, I'll say that. But I can tell she'll get better. I wonder if she'd be will to do another interview in the future." Alya pondered out loud, and Yuko mentally shook her head.

 _Nope. Not until I've adjusted. I'm not that good yet. But still..._

"Perhaps she will Alya." Yuko stated, and Alya raised an eyebrow, "She's still learning the basics of her own power. Maybe once she has it under control, she'll give it another shot."

"How do you know that?" Nathaniel asked as the 3 of them began walking to class, Marinette joining up with them as they reached the steps.

"Well it's like Alya said, she's gonna get better, I can tell just by looking at the video. Yes, Butterfly may be shy, but maybe it's cause this is her debut. She may need a little bit of time to adjust to her role as a super hero." Yuko explained, and the other three students nodded.

"I suppose you got a point. That just makes me excited to get another interviews in the future!" Alya exclaimed, and Yuko mentally facepalmed.

 _Make that another mental note. Definitely make sure she doesn't figure out it's me who's Crimson Butterfly. Cause this is beyond stress inducing._ The red haired teen thought as they reached the room, before cringing as another argument broke out. _Does something like this happen everyday!?_

"You get used to it eventually. Chloe's caused trouble like this in the past. She and Marinette have been in the same class for years, and she's made it a goal to cause her grief." Nathaniel whispered.

"And I thought me and Taji argued a lot," Yuko stated as they sat in their seats.

"Taji?"

"My older brother. He's 19, yet acts like he's in charge when my mom and grandfather aren't around. I will admit he's a good glass artist though."

"Sound like he's the fire element in your family then."

Yuko pondered this, and chuckled. "I think I have to agree on that. Taji's quick tempered like fire, my grandfather's experienced like earth, my mother is graceful like wind. And all three of them say I'm flowing and free spirited, like water. I guess that's where the idea for the Studio's name came from."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

Yuko smiled as the teacher began rollcall. "Nino?"

"Here."

"Nathaniel?"

"Present."

"Yuko?"

"I'm here."

"Adrien?"

"Uh... here?" Yuko giggled as Adrien figured out how it all worked.

"Ivan?"

Everyone in the room jumped as Stoneheart slammed through the room, eyes glowing with rage. "Present!" The Akumatized figure growled.

A wave of panic escaped Yuko. _Uh oh. Looks like Ladybug forgot to purify the akuma. And with this many students around, I can't transform. Which means..._

Yuko's panic grew. _I'm a sitting duck!_

 **Evil, thy name is cliffhanger. And I apologize my fellow readers, that's a habit of mine that is bound to happen again in the future. Especially with two certain episodes *zips lips* Not saying though.**

 **Anyways, thanks to My first reviewer, Fiction is the truth (I agree with that penname btw) for the review and favorite. *Gives virtual cookies***

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. See ya on the other side of the Nexus!**


	4. Chapter 4 Origins, part 4

**So now we're on to chapter 4, and I'm thinking maybe I'll keep origins at 4 parts instead of working on 5, but this will be a longer chapter because of that. Cause each episode is gonna be split into two parts, with the exception of one or two episodes, which will be 3 instead, and each one will be between 2500 and 3500 words from now on.**

 **I apologize if I messed on spelling in the past chapters or if I messed up in last chapter. I didn't know if the episode started the next day or after the lunch break that students in France get. (I took French and was just going by what I remembered.)**

 **Okay enough rant, let's get this chapter Over with. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 4: Origins, Part 4

 _"This is not good! Not good at all!"_

Yuko's panic was starting to grow as she watched Stoneheart pick up Mylene and Chloe. _I thought We destroyed the item that transformed him. So then why did Ivan become Stoneheart again, and how!?_

A tugging caught her attention, and she felt someone pull her out of the classroom. Yuko looked to see Nathaniel breathing heavily as he slumped onto the wall. "S-Sorry about that. You were kinda out of it and I thought I should get you out of there before he grabbed you as well." The artist explained as he took a few deep breaths.

"T-Thank you. I must've had a panic attack and lost my trail of thought. I-It happens a lot," Yuko stammered.

"It's alright. We should head to somewhere safe for the time being."

Yuko nodded, before a thought dawned on her. "Sounds like a good plan. You head on ahead though, I'll catch up in a bit."

"You sure?" Nathaniel asked, and watched as the red haired teen nodded, "Alright then. Stay safe."

A small smile graced Yuko's lips as the other ran off, before looking at her bag. "Sounds like this job wasn't as completed as we thought." The teen stated as Rosse popped out of the bag.

"Ladybug must've forgotten to purify the akuma. If you don't do that, there's a chance he could akumatize again." The kwami explained.

"That's must've been what happened. But now that we all know that, we can get this job done properly," A smile grew on Yuko's face as she looked at Rosse, the Kwami nodding happily, "And this time, I'm prepared for what's to come!"

"Are you ready then?"

"First I gotta check in on Nathaniel. He helped me out back there. I should at least see that he gets to safe place, as Crimson Butterfly.

"Alright then. Just remember that your identity must be kept secret."

"Got it! Rosse, Soar High!

* * *

Nathaniel took a deep breath as he reached the top of the staircase. _Almost there. I hope Yuko will be alright._ The artist thought as a small flush crossed his face. _She's rather nice to talk with. She's also the first person to ever stand up to Chloe like that._

"Need some help?"

Nathaniel jumped as a red clothed figure landed in front of him, green eyes sparkling behind a rose patterned domino mask as she sat on the staircase's rail. "Y-You're Crimson Butterfly!" The artist exclaimed.

Crimson butterfly nodded. "I sensed you needed some help getting out of here, along with a few others."

"Y-Yeah. My friend Yuko's somewhere in the building. At least I hope she still safe."

"She's fine. I just dropped her off near the Eiffel tower. Need a lift to your house?"

"S-Sure. If that's alright."

Crimson Butterfly smiled, and opened the fan that was on her back. Nathaniel was surprised to see a belt and bracelets to help attach it to her back. "That's rather helpful in times like these," The teen stated as the superhero lifted him into the air, before jumping off of the staircase.

"I'm still learning the basics to them. I haven't exactly gotten time to master it. But I'm getting there," The hero admitted as the two glided downward and out the doors, before soaring higher in the sky.

Well Nathaniel had to admit, this was a great view to see the city from. Granted he had visited the Eiffel tower and seen the city from that perspective, but never had he seen the world from above. "It's amazing." he breathed.

* * *

"It's amazing."

From behind her mask, Yuko looked down as she noticed Nathaniel's eyes shining. "I've never seen the world from above like this. The Eiffel Tower only goes so high," The Artist admitted, and the hero looked around.

She had to agree with him on that. Before she was in a rush just to get to the stadium and was learning the basics. Now, looking around and soaring higher than last time, she had to admit the view was incredible. The rooftops, the patios, even the stores from this height. It was like seeing her world in a different way. _I wonder if Ladybug and Cat Noir feel the same on this. It's beautiful._

"There's my house right there Butterfly."

Yuko snapped out of her thoughts and watched Nathaniel point towards a building close to her family's studio. _Well that explains how he got to my house so fast._ The hero thought as she dived down and landed on the ground.

"Thanks Crimson Butterfly. I really appreciate the help." The artist admitted.

"You're welcome. Stay safe!" Yuko called behind her as she took a running start to build up wind for take off. A small blush crossed her face as she waved and soar into the sky. _T-That was definitely something. I'm glad he'll be fine then._ The hero thought as she spotted Cat Noir in another part of town, a frown crossing her face as she saw him struggling against one of the stone giants. _I hope ladybug gets here soon though. We're gonna need some help._

* * *

"If you can here me Ladybug, I could use a little help!"

Yuko grew worried as she landed next to Alya, the other just as worried as she was. _I'm really worried now. With this many stone giants, we're gonna out of options soon._ The hero thought as she disengaged her fan from her arms.

Before she could continue though, a car was thrown into the air and towards her and Alya. A brief flash of pain crossed her mind as the car landed in front of them, catching her foot and trapping both girls behind it. "You alright Alya?" the teen asked, the other trapped above her.

"I'm fine. You should be worried about your injury." The blogger pointed out from above as she looked down at the hero's foot. A flash of pain caught Yuko's attention as she noticed the car had landed on part of her foot.

"I'll be fine. But where is Ladybug where we need her?" Yuko asked.

As if on cue, a yo-yo flew past her head and tugged the car up enough to where she and Alya could get out. From behind the mask, Yuko breathed a sigh of relief as her foot was freed and the two girls escaped from their problem. "You okay Butterfly?" The blogger asked.

"Just don't put this on my blog," The hero joked as Ladybug made her way towards them while carrying Cat Noir's baton, "Thanks Ladybug!"

"You're welcome." Ladybug stated as she joined up with the other, before looking over at Alya, "You should get out of here, it's not safe."

And with that, the spotted hero threw the baton towards one of the stone giants. "Cat Noir, extend it!"

The baton extended as Cat Noir broke free from it's grip, Before Ladybug dragged him out of the way from a light post. "Sorry I'm late you two." the spotted hero apologized.

"Lady, have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?" Cat Noir joked.

Yuko mentally facepalmed as she shook her head. _That was a bad pun._ The teen thought from behind the mask as Ladybug called him out for the joke. A roar caught her attention as the other stone giants made their way toward them.

"Jokes later please," Yuko stated as she engaged her fan.

"R-Right. We need to get out of here" Ladybug pointed out as she grabbed Yuko's hand with one hand, and tugged the yo-yo (Cat Noir still attached to it) with the other. A gust of wind propelled the two in the air, and Yuko let go to navigate herself within the sky.

"Aren't we gonna take care of them?" Cat Noir asked.

"Nope. If we wanna stope them, we gotta take out the source of it all." Ladybug stated as she pointed towards the Eiffel tower, and Yuko noticed Stoneheart climbing up the famous structure. Several helicopters and police vans had already started to gather, as well as several of the other giants

"Is that the mayor?" Yuko asked as Stoneheart threw Chloe, "Uh oh..."

A flash of red flew past her as Ladybug swung to catch the blond haired teen from a painful ending. A smile graced her lips as she and the Mayor hugged. _Must be family. I gotta admit, they're a lot alike. "_ That's one person safe. Now we gotta save Mylene." The butterfly based hero pointed out as she and Cat Noir joined up with Ladybug.

"This is my fault. If I had captured the Akuma in the first place, none of this would've happened." Ladybug admitted, and Yuko noticed the other's worry, "I knew I wasn't the one for this job."

"No, he's wrong. If you hadn't stepped in, she wouldn't have been okay," Cat Noir pointed out as he gestured to Chloe and the Mayor, "And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to them."

Yuko nodded in agreement. "Well all make mistakes Ladybug. After all, just look how bad I was before on the fan. We all have our problems. Que Sera Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The past is behind us. Now it's just the future." The red haired hero added.

"Just trust us on this okay?"

Ladybug smiled as she shook the other heroes' hands. "Okay."

A roar caught they're attention as they notice Stoneheart start coughing. Yuko's eyes widened as a cloud of dark colored butterflies escaped his mouth. _What's that all about? It doesn't look good from the number of butterflies Ivan just coughed up._ The red haired teen thought, her eyes widening as Stoneheart fell backwards. _Wait, are those the akuma then!?_

 _"People of Paris, Listen to me. I am Hawk moth"_ Yuko's concern grew as the akuma formed a face

"Hawk Moth?" Both Cat Noir questioned.

 _That must be who has the moth miraculous. Master Fu told me how the moth miraculous created heroes. He must be using them to create villians by using their negative emotions._ The red haired hero thought as Hawk Moth continued.

 _"Ladybug. Cat Noir. And even you, Crimson Butterfly. Give me the ladybug earrings, cat ring and butterfly charm now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people."_ Hawk Moth stated, and from behind the mask Yuko grew upset.

"Us do damage? You're the one who akumatized Ivan. Playing with one's negative emotions is cruel!" The red haired hero called out.

"Nice try Hawk Moth. But we all know who the real bad guy is here." Ladybug added as she walked forward, "Let's not reverse the rules here. Without you here none of these innocent people would be transformed into villians. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you. And you will hand us your miraculous!"

Yuko grinned as Ladybug charged towards the tower. _Nice work Ladybug. Talk about a motivation boost_ The teen thought as she disengaged the fan and held in front of her to prepare herself.

"Time to deevilize!" Ladybug called out as she scooped up most of the akuma, landing on part of the structure in the progress as she turned to face them. "Let me make this promise to you! No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crimson Butterfly will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" The spotted hero declared as she released the purified butterflies.

"You tell her Ladybug!" Yuko called out, notice Cat Noir's awed look.

"Whoever she is beneath that mask, I'm in love with that girl." The male stated, and Yuko giggled.

 _Looks like we're gonna see some budding romance here._ The teen thought as Stoneheart stood up again. _But we're not exactly done here yet. We still got stoneheart to deal with._

"You'll never take Mylene from me!" The other growled as he climbed up the Eiffel tower, the other stone giants following him.

Just as she reengaged her fan was about to take off, a glimmer of metal caught Yuko's attention. At her side was a broken piece of metal, possibly from a metal pole of a stop sign. _Hold on, maybe I can use this in the future,_ The red haired hero thought before picking up the metal and taking off. _Especially with this situation. They're trapped!_

"We're kinda in a tough situation here," Cat Noir pointed out as Yuko landed.

"Yes but we know where the akuma is again. In the hand holding Mylene." Ladybug added.

"But it seems like a shame to separate them. They sound like a good couple."

"That's it! They're made for each other but they just don't know that!"

"Nice job Ladybug! And this time I'll be able to use mine as well, now that I know what they are." Yuko called out as the spotted hero took off upward, Cat Noir following behind. _And something tells me that my special ability is needed this time._ The teen thought as she join them.

* * *

"How do you plan on getting them closer than they are!" Cat Noir called out as Crimson Butterfly joined them.

"With our powers!" Ladybug exclaimed as she tossed her yo-yo, "Lucky Charm!"

From behind her mask, Yuko raised an eyebrow as the yo-yo gave the spotted hero a parachuting backpack, before looking at the piece of metal in her hand. _Think Yuko... What could be used in this situation?_

A flash of inspiration crossed her mind, and the teen smiled. "That's it! Metamorphosis!"

Yuko closed her eyes, concentrating on an image in her mind. When she opened her eyes, the piece of metal had shifted into a small safety net. "If I know where this one's going, Mylene's gonna a need a soft landing" The red haired teen thought as she dived down.

"How exactly is a parachute and a safety net gonna help in this!?" Cat Noir called out.

"We're about to find out!" Ladybug exclaimed as she tugged the to into a kiss, surprising the two and causing Stoneheart to let go in shock.

Back on the ground, Yuko had set up the safety net. There we go. Now to wait for-" The teen was cut off as Cat Noir landed in the net. "Okay... That works too."

A beeping noise caught her attention, and Yuko grew panicked. "I'm almost out of time! Can you guys take care of the rest?"

"Now sweat Butterfly! Thanks for the save though!" Cat Noir called out as he raced back to help.

Yuko smiled as she race behind a pillar and transformed back. "Well I did the best I could. Let's hope it helped." the teen stated as Rosse floated out, before hiding in the bag, "I'll get us some macarons soon Rosse."

"Thank goodness you're alright Yuko. Crimson Butterfly said she dropped you off near here!"

Yuko turned to see Nathaniel running towards her, stopping to catch his breath. "I'm fine. Are you okay though? You look like you ran all the way here," the red haired teen pointed out, before watching the aftermath of the battle. _Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir did it! that's great!_

"I kinda did. Crimson Butterfly dropped me off at my house and after I calmed down I raced down here to see if you were alright."

"I'm still in one piece if that's what you're asking," Yuko joked, "But thanks for checking up on me, I really appreciate it."

Nathaniel smiled, before he turned his head in embarrassment. I know this seems like a rushed offer, but since we're here, do you wanna go up to the Eiffel Tower? O-Of course I understand if you don't." the teen admitted.

Yuko looked up at the grand structure, and smiled. _That sounds like a good idea, after a battle like that._

"I'd love to." The red haired teen stated, and Nathaniel's eyes brightened.

"Really? G-Great!"

Yuko smiled as the other escorted her there. "It's a good thing Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crimson butterfly stopped Stoneheart. Who knows what could've happened." The teen pointed out.

"Something tells me it won't be the only encounter, especially after Hawk Moth's declaration."

Yuko nodded. "Well when he strikes again, they'll be there to save Paris."

 _As will I, as Crimson Butterfly_

 **And so ends the Origin Episodes. I know this was longer than usual, but the chapters will be about this long from now on. Special thanks to the review from Fiction is the Truth. And I agree, those are some bad cliffhangers. Mine won't get that extreme for this story. That's saved for one of my other working stories right now. This one isn't gonna be too extreme, but still will be suspense full.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Next time we continue where the series starts. Until then, this is Warrior signing off. See you guys on the other side of the Nexus!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bubbler, part 1

**Well here we go. I'm going in order of how they showed the episodes in the US cause well, that's where I'm from. So since that's the case it's The Bubbler (I might be wrong, don't judge). Also we do see this from a different point compared to with Ladybug/Cat Noir, as this involve Yuko. So don't be surprised if you see more conversation between Minor characters, like Alix, Max, Julieka, and Nathaniel.**

 **Wanna know an ironic fact? I got one of the 3 parter episodes done, but I can't do a single thing till episodes 1-7 are done. Meaning this one, and 6 more till I can upload (My inspired mind is a blessing and a curse! And the Origin parts don't count in this.). I'll leave it to you guys to guess which one it is. Also, feel free to guess the pairings in these. I'll give a hint, it won't be Adrien/OC, as mentioned in previous chapters.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **Fiction is the Truth: Only when two things happen. One is if my writer's block isn't acting up, and the other is not being interrupted by my family (Two siblings getting in the way is not fun) ^^;**

 **Animefairy299: Well in my defense, I'm out of practice writing, and I gotta go back and fix some mess ups on the first few chapters as well**

 **Also, get ready to meet Taji, Yuko's brother.**

 **I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs created for this story.**

Chapter 5: The Bubbler, part 1

"Sis, you're gonna be late for breakfast if don't get up."

Yuko groaned as she sat up in bed, a male with bright red hair peeked his head into the room. "Really Taji. Usually mom wakes me up early," the teen groaned.

Taji's amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "You know I get up at 6:30, not 5:30 sis. And don't forget, today she had to go to that art convention. Leaving me in charge of you little sis." The older sibling teased, and Yuko rolled her eyes. "Besides, why do you get up so early anyways?"

"None of your business Taji. Now if you excuse me."

"Of course. Just to let you know though, you told mom to remind you it was Adrien's birthday today."

"Thank you." Taji smirked and left the room, leaving Yuko to get dressed and brush her hair. "Why are older siblings a pain Rosse?" the rose haired teen asked, her kwami and Slypph appearing at her side.

"I have no clue to be honest." the butterfly kwami admitted, before soaring towards a opened pair of scrolls on the miraculous user's desk. One was a pouncing black cat that was jumping towards a ladybug, and the other was a complete drawing of Stoneheart, standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower. "That's a really vivid drawing Yuko," Slypph pointed out as he drifted along side Rosse.

Yuko finished changing into a pair of jeans and a pink shirt before looking to see what the two kwami were talking about. "The Stoneheart scroll?" she asked.

"Yeah. The detail is almost accurate to the real thing." Rosse pointed out.

"Oh that. Well, how should I put this..." Yuko paused for a moment, before regaining her train of thought. "Ever since the incident, it's been on my memory a lot. For some reason, when after I decided to paint the scroll, my thoughts kinda easied up. It's like I didn't want to forget those who were hurt by Hawk Moth."

"Really? That's something I haven't thought about before." Slypph stated, before looking at the other scroll, "And this one?"

"Oh that's for Adrien for his birthday today."

"Ah, birthdays. Remember when some of our former hosts celebrated our birthdays Rosse?" Slypph asked, "Usually got a bowl of seeds from my owner in ancient Greece."

"My last owner knew someone who made some really good food," Rosse stated, smiling, "Of course, our birthday's not until the spring equinox."

"Yours is. Mine's in July."

Yuko chuckled as her phone went off, and saw a message from Nathaniel. _Wanna meet up in front of the school? Alix said she'd meet up with us._

A blush escaped her face as she replied. _Sure. I'll be there soon. Have to wrap up Adrien's birthday present._

"Hey sis, I forgot to mention something. Mom made a new piece of clothing for you to try out!" Taji's voice called out.

Yuko raised an eyebrow. Now what exactly did her mother create that would catch her attention?

* * *

"That is one unique vest Yuko! I like it!"

Yuko chuckled and turned her head away from Alix and Julieka, who were admiring her mother's handy work. "Well my mom does like to find interesting patterned fabric and test out ideas," the red haired teen admitted, blushing as Nathaniel smiled.

"Yeah, but a macaron printed vest is out of this world! I think it's really cool," Alix stated.

"T-Thanks." Yuko couldn't help but smile. Over the past few weeks since she started school, She had gotten aquainted with several of her students, each with their own talents. Alix was fast on her skates (She saw that first hand when she was late for school), Max had a lot of gaming knowledge and liked to discuss strategies on some of them with her, and Julieka was unique in her own way. She may be considered a bit of an outcast by people like Sabrina and Chloe, but she had to admire that shy teen's spirit. And of course there was Nathaniel, who had bonded with her since day one.

"So what exactly did you get Adrien for his birthday? I know that's Alya's job to ask, but we're all so curious because your were his penpal." Max asked as he joined up with the group.

"W-Well I didn't exactly buy it. I made it. But you have to wait till he opens it to find out," Yuko explained, earning a groan from the gamer.

"You really like keeping it a surprise, huh Yuko."

"Just the stuff I make. You should see some of the glasswork my brother does. They're out of this world and how he manages it is beyond me."

"You mean Taji right? I met him when I stopped by the day we went to the library." Nathaniel pointed out.

"Yep, that's him. He's a glass artist, but he can be so annoying on occasion! He got me up late today because my mom's at an art convention, and I nearly missed breakfast!"

"Sounds like a male version of Chloe to me," Alix stated, causing laughter and chuckles in the group.

Yuko smiled. "Believe me, he's the lesser of the two evils. Chloe's ten times worse. At least Taji's hardworking at home. He's been help our grandfather set up stuff in the studio. Although it's still gonna be another two months till we're done."

"Like it's gonna be any good. I wouldn't be surprised if it closed after a month."

A resonating groan escaped the group as Yuko turned around to face the blond haired menace. "Only you would say something as pessimistic as that Chloe." The red haired teen pointed out.

"Just like your art. I don't know what Adrien sees in someone he just met in person recently.

"You may have known him longer Chloe, but he's written to me just as long." Yuko smirked as they stared down, causing everyone in the area to think there were sparks flying in the center.

"Hey Yuko, Chloe, what's up?"

Yuko recovered first as she turned to the model who just arrived. "Hey Adrien! Happy birthday!" the red haired teen exclaimed as she held out her gift.

"Thanks Yuko. What is it?" Adrien asked.

Everyone in the proximity looked on as Adrien opened the gift. "A scroll?"

"A wall scroll. You hang it on a wall for decoration. Look at the picture on it."

Adrien did as requested, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as everyone looked over his shoulder. On the canvased scroll was a picture of a black cat with green eyes pouncing over a ladybug, the little insect in midflight. "It's amazing Yuko!" The model pointed out.

"He's right Yuko, that's some amazing artwork!" Alix stated as they heard the bell ring for school, prompting the group to head inside.

"T-Thank you," The red haired teen stuttered as Nathaniel waked next to her.

"That's a really neat skill you have Yuko. It's a lot like my drawings, only with a paintbrush." Nathaniel smiled, causing a furious blush to cover Yuko's face.

"I-I really appreciate the compliments, but r-really, it's not much!" A wave of shyness overtook Yuko, and she hid her face in embarrassment, causing a few giggles from the others. It was something their group called her modest mode.

Nathaniel had placed his hand on her shoulder, and she felt her blush deepen. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"He really seemed to like the gift you made Yuko."

Yuko smiled as she watched Rosse floated next to her during her break, the kwami looking happily at her user's expressions. "I think it really turned out well, but we're not done yet. I think we should plan a surprise party for him."

"That's a great idea, Yuko!"

The red haired teen let out a small yelp as Rosse disappeared, before turning to Alix and Nathaniel. "I-I was just letting my brother know about the idea!" Yuko stammered, the skater chuckling as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's definitely a great idea, I gotta agree with Nath on this one." Alix pointed out as the artist gave a shy blush of embarrassment.

"W-Well, if you guys think it's good, would you like to help out with the planning? I know there's a lot of stuff to do if we wanna get it done in time. I was thinking around 6:30, by the La Seine, if that's alright."

"That's a good plan Yuko. I can design the banner for the party, if you want me to," Nathaniel suggested, and Yuko saw the blush on his face deepen and she giggled. The other was adorable when he was flustered like that.

"That's sounds good to me Nath. Alix, do you think you could help get supplies for the party?" The red haired teen asked.

A grin escaped the cotton candy-haired girl as she smirked. "Just leave me to it. I'll get those to you faster than Kim can run! And don't worry about the music set up, I'll pass on the message to Max!" Alix called out as she skated off and away, leaving Yuko and Nathaniel to themselves.

"W-Well... Do you want to meet up there within 30 minutes? I can stop by my house and get the supplies, then meet you over there by then." the artist explained, and Yuko giggled as she saw the other blush lightly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll work on getting some snacks for the party, starting at the one place I know that has good macarons."

* * *

"This is really great Rosse! I feel like I'm starting to fit in here at school!"

The butterfly kwami giggled as she watched her user skip towards the pasterisse with a spring in her step. "I think Nathaniel being there next to you is a good example of that Yuko. You seem to be happier when you're around him." Rosse pointed out, causing the other to blush a few shades of red.

"I-It's not just that Rosse! He's a very sweet person at heart. I just feel that thanks to him, Alix, Julieka, and Max, I'm starting to feel like I belong here. They're a lot nicer to hang around with than Chloe. Seeing her tease people like that is just wrong." Yuko stated, the blush deepening.

"But Nathaniel's a big influence on that, and I correct to assume?"

Yuko nearly stopped in her tracks. "J-Just what are you implying Rosse?" the red haired teen asked. By now the blush had matched her hair, Rosse giggling like crazy.

"The constant glances towards him, the dreamy smile you get when your eyes meet. I think you've got a crush on him Yuko!" The butterfly kwami pointed out once more.

"W-Wait, what?"

"Just think about it Yuko. You've said it yourself, he's a very sweet person at heart. And when he saved you from Stoneheart's rather back then, it was very heroic, like a gentlemen."

"W-Well when you put it that way..."

Before Yuko could continue, a cry snapped her out of her thoughts, the blush fading away and Rosse hiding away as she glanced to see an adult trapped in bubble and floating upward. In fact, all the adults seemed to be floating upward towards the sky. "Wait, what's going on!?" The red haired teen exclaimed, before she saw a colorful figure rush past her in a blur of red, yellow, and blue, bubbles not too far behind. "Uh oh..."

"Y-Yuko!"

The red haired teen gasped as she saw Nathaniel floating upwards as well. "Nath! What's going on!?" Yuko called out.

"I-I don't know! But whoever's doing this is forcing this bubble somewhere, and I can't get out!" the artist called out as Yuko jumped to reach him, missing as it floated higher.

"I can't reach you! What should I do!?"

"See if you can find Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crimson Butterfly! I heard glimpses of whoever was capturing me, he's capturing the others and heading towards Adrien's place! Hurry before you get caught too!"

Yuko hesitated, worried to leave the other behind. "I'll be alright Yuko! Hurry!" Nathaniel called out as his bubble was picked up by the colorful blur.

Shock seemed to stun her for a few seconds, before the red haired teen took off away from the scene and into an abandoned alleyway.

"Rosse, tell me you didn't just see that!?" Yuko exclaimed as her kwami popped out of her bag.

"I did see it Yuko. Sound like the work of an Akuma." Rosse pointed out

"Well if that's the case, Nathaniel's given us some help. And I'll make sure to return that favor when I save him!" The red haired teen declared as she faced her kwami, "Let's go find out where those bubbles are heading first! Rosse, Soar High!"

A familiar transformation surged within her body as she felt her nerves go into hyperdrive, Rosse being absorbed into the pendent around her neck as it moved to left side of her bangs. She could feel the fan's weight on her back as it returned to her, her hair being pulled into a braid on the side of her head. The texture of a costume covering most of her body and a mask covering her eyes could be felt, and Yuko grinned as she felt her transformation complete it's course."

"Hold on guys, I'm on the way!"

 **And that ends part one of the bubbler. I was actually dealing with a bit of writer's block on this one, that's why it took a while to finish. Fortunately, I have the second have planned out, so expect the other half up by Monday afternoon, as I'll be out with family most of the day tomorrow.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Remember to read and review, and if you have an opinion or two on this story, feel free to tell me. I don't mind at all. Till then though, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the Nexus!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bubbler, part 2

**If there is one thing I wanna get done, it's finish the first 10 episodes before the end of the month. That's my goal, and I plan on sticking to it. I got this one finished today, episode 8 which is a 3 parter is done, and that leaves 6 more left. Which is a pretty good thing, as the 3 parter was drafted and mostly done within 2 days.**

 **Anyways, onto the conclusion of the Bubbler! Read on my fellow viewers!**

 **But first, disclaimer. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs. If I did, Nathaniel would get more screen time and the Evillustrator would return.**

Chapter 6: The Bubbler, part 2

"Going on foot is my best bet right now! No offense to the fan, but with a villain that could fly, I'd be spotted easily!"

Yuko jumped over abandoned cars as she raced to Adrien's house. Granted the other had sent her photos of it, but even in a city like this, it was hard to navigate around cars on foot.

"And people say highways in America are crowded. This new akuma really made a mess of the city!" the red haired hero exclaimed as she turned the corner.

"Need some help Butterfly?"

Yuko looked up to see Ladybug land next to her, using her yo-yo to get from building to building. "At this point, your kwami really thought of situations like this. But thanks," the hero stated as the other pulled her onto a roof with the yo-yo's help.

"Happy to help! Anywhere you think he could be heading?"

"Actually, I do. I ran into Nathaniel as he was captured in a bubble. He's capturing his classmates and taking them to Adrien's house. He didn't know why though."

Ladybug looked at he with an odd look. "How do you know Nathaniel?" the blue haired hero asked.

"I saved him from the Stoneheart incident a little while back." Yuko paused as she realized why the other asked, and smirked, "How do you know him?"

"Uh... Let's just change the subject. You wanna split up to cover more ground when we get there?"

"That's a good idea."

* * *

"Now let's see... How exactly should I do this?"

Yuko look around the building, before noticing the colorful akuma playing music in one area outside, the other students gathered around. "Is that... A dj system set up? What would an akuma that uses bubbles need with one?" The red haired hero pondered, before she realized something, "Wait, sometimes people hire djs for birthday parties. Is he trying to give Adrien a birthday part of his own? Okay, I'm beyond confused. I think I might need to closer as myself."

A brief flash later, Rosse floated wearily next to her. "Sorry about that Rosse. But I'd be attacked if I went to that party as Crimson Butterfly. Don't worry, I didn't come in unprepared for these situations." Yuko stated as she handed the kwami a macaron, who accepted it happily.

"Thanks Yuko. Be careful over there."

"Right."

Yuko smiled as she swiftly slipped over and into the group of students, the sound of music echoing in her ears. _Okay, let's figure this one out. Why would an Akuma kidnap my whole class, bring them to Adrien's place, and put on a birthday party for him? This just doesn't make any sense. Unless the akumatized person was someone close to Adrien. Now the question is... Who could it be?_

"Looks like he got you as well Yuko."

The red haired teen jumped as she turned around, Nathaniel looking at her with worry. "Yeah, he did. Not before I passed the message to Crimson Butterfly though," Yuko admitted, the artist in front of her sighing with relief as he took her hand, "Any idea why he's putting on a party for Adrien though, I missed his explanation."

"Yeah, and he's called Bubbler, if you need a name to call him." Yuko would've giggled if it wasn't for the situation as Nathaniel continued. "Apparently he's mad cause Adrien's father denied him a birthday party, so he captured all the adults and sent them into the air. That way he could throw him a birthday party. Unfortunately, if we don't participate in this party, we're gonna get sent up as well."

"Okay, I understand. I'm glad you're okay though. I was really worried."

A blush seemed to spread onto Nathaniel's face, and he turned away slightly. "R-Really?"

"Of course! Nath, you're one of my best friends at the academy. I'd be like Chloe if I wasn't worried. Thank goodness I'm not her."

Both teens chuckled, and watched as said teen and Sabrina approached the colorful villain's DJ station. "U-Um, I'm requesting a slow dance," Sabrina stated, and the bubbler raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?"

Yuko watched Chloe push the other girl out of the way. "It's for Adrien, his first slow dance." The other explained, and The bubbler got the point through as he changed the music.

The red haired teen swayed as she caught onto the melody of the song, before Nathaniel turned to her. "I-If I may ask, can I have this dance?" The artist asked, looking a bit embarrassed to ask.

"S-Sure! You might have to help me a bit, this is my first slow dance as well," Yuko admitted, blushing as the other led her into a waltz.

Well the red haired teen had to admit, it was a romantic play on his part. The music fit so well to the dance, the melody wrapping them into an illusion that was everything that was alright. One that Yuko wished wouldn't end as she gazed into Nathaniel's eyes, the other's eyes sparkling with happiness.

Until it was interrupted by an abrupt record change.

Yuko blinked and looked up at Nathaniel, who looked just as confused as she was, before realizing how close they were. A flash of realization and embarrassment crossed the Artist's face as they parted, a deep blush growing on his face. "That was... well..." Nathaniel looked just as flustered as she was as they danced to the new beat.

"I-It was nice till it was interrupted. I wonder what caused that though, cause that was confusing." Yuko admitted, before she felt movement in her bag. It must've been Rosse letting her know that she was done eating. Well if that was the case, she'd have to figure out a way to get out of this quick. "I-If you don't mind, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

She watched her best friend nod, still looking confused as to what just happened before as she slipped into the building. A sigh of relief escaped her as Rosse slipped out of the bag, and even in the situation before them, the kwami was giggling to no end. "What's so funny Rosse?" Yuko asked.

"That was the most romantic I've ever seen Yuko!" Rosse stated, and realization crossed the red haired teen as she grew embarrassed, "Not even I was expecting that!"

"I-It wasn't what you think it was Rosse! I-I just had to put on an act to make sure Bubbler didn't suspect anything!" Yuko exclaimed as she watched the kwami smirk and cross her tiny arms, before sighing in defeat, "Alright, I have a crush on him and I really enjoyed the dance! H-He's just really romantic like that Rosse!"

"It's alright to have a crush Yuko. I think it's really sweet of Nathaniel to ask for a dance."

Yuko blushed as the kwami smiled. "I guess I really have to return the favor sometime. In the meantime, we need to figure out who the bubbler is. Almost everyone in our class was out there," the red haired teen pointed out.

"Not everyone Yuko. We seemed to be missing a few. I didn't see Marinette."

"Can't be her though Rosse. I think we're looking at a guy for this one," Yuko paused for a second, before a thought occurred to her, "Of course, Nino! I remember he mentioned talking about approaching Adrien's dad about giving Adrien a birthday party. That's who we're looking for! He must've been told no and got really upset! A rejection like that would've left him a perfect target for Hawk Moth!"

"Then we better get into action Yuko! Something tells me if we don't step in soon, this party could get really sour!" A brief glimpse of Ivan floating into the sky from a window emphasized the Kwami's point.

"Right, let's go then! Rosse, Soar High!"

* * *

"Hello Paris! How're you doing!"

 _Something tells me this is just as awkward for him saying it as it is for me to watch this._ Yuko thought as she cringed behind the mask.

"You waiting for a time to strike too?"

A sigh of relief escaped Yuko as Ladybug landed next to her. "Yep. I got a bit of info from Nathaniel when he was taking a break. He's got them hostage in this situation!"

"Then let's take the offense on this while we wait for Cat Noir!" the spotted hero exclaimed as she used her Yo-yo to unplug the music, "Sorry Bubbler, but this party's over!"

All eyes were on the two heroes as the music faded away. From the higher point, Yuko could clearly see the anger on Bubbler's face. "Why you gotta be like that!" the akumatized teen growled.

"You made all of the adults disappear, that's why! And now your imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun!"

"That's definitely not one way to make your guests happy Bubbler," The red haired hero added, watching as Nathaniel hid a chuckle and Ladybug looked at her with an odd look, "What? Someone had to say it."

"You will not bust up my party!" The Bubbler growled as he fired bubbles at the two.

Yuko immediately grabbed at her fan and used the closed object to deflect it away. "You know, I was pretty good at baseball for the longest time. This is definitely more fun for me than navigating over the car." The hero joked as she deflected another bubble, before jumping down to the ground, "Batter up Bubbler!"

"You're having way too much fun with this situation Butterfly," Ladybug pointed out as she blocked another bubble with her yo-yo.

"To be honest, I grew up playing baseball. My batting average is 78 out of 100 hits. This makes perfect practice on this!"

"Mind if I get on the action then?"

 _About time._ Yuko thought as Cat Noir landed next to them. "What took so long?" Ladybug asked, a bubble deflecting it as it came back towards them

"Oh well, you know, caught up in traffic. They should really do something about that." Cat Noir replied, and Yuko allowed herself a groan as the cat-like hero hit the yo-to into the sky, "Looks like I made it time."

"We had it under control." A pause escaped the trio as the yo-yo hit Cat Noir's head, causing Yuko to mentally giggle, "But thanks anyways."

Bubbler seemed to grow more angry as he swung the bubble sword around, causing more bubbles to fly at the more frequently. _As if the amount of them wasn't enough before._ Yuko thought as she, Cat Noir, and Ladybug deflected all of them like before. _Peace of cake._

Before she could continue, the bubbles around them began speeding up in a circle around them, and her eyes widened as the trio of heroes were trapped inside one of the bubbles. "I mentally spoke too soon," The red haired hero groaned as she kicked at the bubble, the sphere around them deflecting and absorbing the force of it.

"Give me your miraculous before you run out of air!" Bubbler threatened.

"Dream on Bubbler!" Ladybug retorted.

Bubbler sighed as he looked at them, as if in pity. "Total party poopers! Just like adults!"

"Kids need adults."

"False. Kids need freedom, fun! Let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!"

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

"And on that note, can I say not all of them are bad! I know a few of them who are very kind!" Yuko added.

"You must bring back the adults Bubbler!" Cat Noir ordered, and the bubbler smirked.

"Nope, never! Know what though, since you seem to care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while." And with that, Yuko watched as the Bubbler slammed his bubble sword into the bubble and sent it upwards. The kids around them gasped, and she could faintly hear a cry of her hero name from Nathaniel over the screaming of her teammates.

 _Okay, not good! This thing is pretty much indestructible, if the fact that they were still in tact when I whacked em before is something to go by. If only I had something sharp on me._ The red haired teen thought as she looked at her hands. _And I didn't grab anything to use my metamorphosis ability on. I should make that a habit from now on._

"Cat Noir, your Cataclysm!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Couldn't you have said that 500 feet ago?" Cat Noir asked, and Yuko rolled her eyes.

"We can't stay trapped in this bubble forever!" Somehow, Yuko could sense a cheeky grin on the cat-like hero's face, and decided to break the ice before it got awkward.

"Argue and make up after we get out of this please! We need to get back down there and save the others." The red haired hero pointed out.

"Right! Catacylsm!"

A pop could be heard, and Yuko braced herself as she engaged the fan, separating herself from the other two and pulling herself into the air again as she soared downwards. _Again, have I mentioned how happy I am that Rosse' last user made this for flight situations. Remind me to ask how they got that idea._ The red haired teen thought as the other two heroes landed next to her

"We gotta get to his bubble sword, that must be where the akuma is!" Ladybug exclaimed again, and Yuko heard a beeping noise from Cat Noir's ring. _Oh right, he used his miraculous ability. We better hurry up then!_

* * *

"Where is everybody! Get out here and party!

Yuko sighed with relief when she spotted the other hidden as the trio of heroes landed behind the bubbler. "Sorry to burst your bubble!" Ladybug stated, and the red haired hero groaned at the unintentional joke.

"Ladybug!"

Worry flashed within Yuko as she heard the other members of her class cheer the spotted heroes name. _No! If you do that you'll all be caught!_ The teen realized, and grew worried as she watched the Bubbler trap the other students in bubbles.

"Outer space is the next place for your peeps, and they're never coming back!" The akumatized teen declared.

"Not if I can help it!"

Yuko took off running and jumped after the bubbles, her concern on one that was already higher than the rest of em. _Nath, hold on a sec, I'm almost there!_ The red haired hero thought as the bubble popped, and a wave of realization went over her as she caught the artist, a pencil sticking out in the back pocket of his pants. _Of course, he always a pencil with him! that's why it popped! Maybe... That's it!_

"Thanks for the save! My pencil must've popped it." Nathaniel stated as she set him down.

"No problem, but I have a favor. Can I use your pencil for a sec? I think I can use it to help out Ladybug and Cat Noir."

The artist nodded as he handed her the pencil, it's tip sharpened and prepared for drawing stuff. "Thanks Nathaniel!"

"Anytime."

A smile appeared on Yuko's face as she took off after the other two heroes, who had made their way back to the Eiffel tower. A swirl of hearts could be seen as she joined them, and a spotted wrench that was the teen's lucky charm for this battle landed in the spotted hero's hands. "Your... Plumbing skills are gonna help us out?" Cat Noir asked, looking just as confused as she was, before retreating upwards as Bubbler attacked him, "Could really use some work! Is that all you got!

"Let's hope what I'm making helps with this then. Metamorphosis!" Yuko called out, concentrating her thoughts on the pencil.

Within seconds, she could feel the small object had changed, and opened her eyes to see a large hula hoop in her hand. _Yes! This can work!_

"Got it! Butterfly, Cat Noir, cover me!" Ladybug shouted as a steaming pipe and Cat Noir jumped down next to her and the butterfly based hero.

"Go on! We can handle it here!" Cat Noir pointed out as he deflected some of the bubbles back at the akumatized teen.

 _Makes for extra support here!_ Yuko thought as she used the hoop to catch some of the bubbles, then aiming them back at Bubbler. _Yes, my idea worked! I used to do this with bubbles and a smaller hula hoop before all this!_

Just as the Bubbler was about to fire some more, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo around the bubble sword and yanked it away, before using her knee to break it. _And just in time!_

"Get out here you nasty bug!" Ladybug called out as she readied her yo-yo, "Time to de-evilize!"

From where she was, Yuko saw the dark butterfly get captured before flying away purified. "Bye, Bye butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!"

The world around her turned back to normal, the ladybugs repairing damage and changing the hula hoop back into a pencil. Up above, she could Bubbler fall to his knees, returning back to Nino as he looked around confused. _Glad that's over._ Yuko thought as she fist-bumped the other two heroes. "Pound it!"

A beeping caught her attention, and Yuko jumped away. _That's one problem solved, and one more left to go._

* * *

"Wow you guys! Now this is an awesome party!"

Yuko chuckled as she watched Alya look around in amazement at the work she and her friends did, Max waving from where he and Nino worked the DJ booth. A table had been set up with refreshments, ranging from macarons to chips and soda, to even pizza. Above the table was a banner Nathaniel had created, the art standing out nicely around the multicolored balloons Alix had bought.

"Well the real credit belongs to everyone here." Yuko admitted, and blushed as Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder, "And Adrien seems to be happy too!"

It was true. The birthday boy seemed to have cheered up as he chatted with Marinette, the other growing embarrassed and flustered as they talked. "Well he deserves a party. This one is more fun then when I do drawings!" Nathaniel pointed out, and the red haired teen remembered something.

"Oh right! Speaking of art, Crimson Butterfly asked me to return you pencil. She said thank you." Yuko explained as she handed the other his pencil back.

"Thanks Yuko. Hey, you wanna ask Max and Nino for another slow song?" The red haired teen looked up at the artist, who blushed, "If you want another dance, that is."

"S-Sure! I'd love too Nath!"

"Great!"

Yuko smiled as she and Nathaniel raced towards the DJ booth. Something told her this wouldn't be the only dance her life had planned for her.

 **And this concludes the Bubbler. I'm really glad on how far I've gotten so far on this story since I've returned from my unplanned absence on this site (Laptop issues and all that stuff). It's gonna take some time, but I expect I'll be done before September ends.**

 **Anyways, that's it for me here. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Pigeon, part 1

**Good grief, I've been working overtime on these chapters to get em done! This a record for me this year!**

 **Anyways, we get to see more of Master Fu at the beginning of this chapter, and a little less Nathaniel, as there's not really much I can do to implement him in this episode. I will say this, Mr. Pigeon is definitely a unique villain, I'll admit that much.**

 **Also, I wanted to point out two things from the last two chapters.**

 **The whole thing with Yuko's macaron printed vest: I kid you not, that's kinda a real story from me. I found some macaron printed fabric and I plan on making a vest with it!**

 **And the hula hoop with bubbles: That's happened to my friend. We wanted to make a larger bubble so we used one to increase the size of it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 7: Mr. Pigeon, Part 1

"Sounds like your getting use to you life as a superhero Yuko. I'm glad things are turning out alright for you."

Yuko smiled as she meditated in the apartment, Master Fu setting a cup of tea next to her. The older man couldn't help but smile at his pupil. Since she arrived in Paris several weeks back, he had begun to train her like he did with her father and uncle decades back. _Mitarai would be proud of you, Yuko._

"It is a bit difficult, but I've gotten a lot better with adjusting to both sides of my life. Slypph and Rosse seem to be having fun as well," Yuko admitted, the red hair watching the 3 kwami talk in another part of the room, "I guess the only thing I have to remember with my hero form is to keep something on me to change into. The power to change something is handy, but it's trouble if you got nothing to change."

"Your father and Satoshi were the same with their powers. Satoshi was easy to lose his temper with his miraculous' antics, and little Mitarai lost his concentration a lot at first. But they became a strong team in the end."

"The I guess I have to get better too, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir." The red haired teen stretched as she stood up, catching the attention of Rosse and Slypph, "We better get going soon. I have a lot to do today."

"Thank you for coming today Yuko. It's good to see your training as a Miraculous hero come along."

Yuko nodded as she gathered her things and left, the two kwami floating alongside her. "Mitarai? Satoshi? Those are some interesting heroes, at least from what I've heard." Slypph pointed out.

"My dad and Uncle respectively. Both were apparently Miraculous heroes. Uncle Satoshi still is I think. His was the Phoenix Miraculous, of rebirth."

"Oh yeah, that's Blazze! I remember him. He miraculous for another person in my former owner's time. He's naturally uh... a miraculous with a very sophisticated personality. It's good to know he finally got a chance to be a hero again." Rosse explained, her eyes sparkling, before noticing her user had taken out a book out of her bag, "What's that for Yuko?"

"Oh this? It's a book on sewing patterns for the sewing contest today. That's why I went to Master Fu's place. I needed to get some focusing meditation so I can work on it. Mom's allowing the shop open for a trial run of the sewing room for my classmates." Yuko stated, her confusion getting the best of her, "But I just don't get why the theme is derby hats. It makes no sense. Maybe I should just stay out of this one. I'm out of ideas."

Rosse grew confused, and Slypph snickered. "What is it with this world's idea of fashion?" The butterfly kwami asked, "Back with my former owner, we had really nice kimonos we wore back then. And they're still used in summer there in this era!"

"Times change Rosse, especially with fashion. Although, I'm happy just wearing a kimono pattern of my own idea." A brief pause followed, and Yuko giggled, "Maybe I could work on that when I get back to the shop."

"Coo?"

The butterfly kwami gave a little whimper, and Yuko noticed that she was hiding from a... Pigeon?

"Rosse it's fine! Pigeons are really friendly birds!" The red haired teen giggled, "All they eat are seeds anyways."

Slypph's eyes widened. "Well why didn't you say so before!"

Both Yuko and Rosse looked as the owl kwami as he tossed some of them seeds he had hidden in the bag, the birds eating them happily. "Hey I may be a glutton with seeds, but hey! I love to share with fellow seed eaters!"

* * *

"Hey Yuko! This is amazing, isn't it!"

Yuko couldn't help but giggle as she held open the door for her classmates, several of them looking in awe. "So this is your mother's idea for the studio?" Julieka asked.

"Yeah. As you know from before, she does a lot of fashion designs. She thought it might be able to attract attention from modeling companies by allowing everyone in our class to use the sewing stuff in here. She's got a lot, so don't hesitate to ask on stuff," The teen explained as she saw her mother enter the room, the older woman waving to them.

"This is really incredible!" Nathaniel pointed out, and Yuko blushed.

"Don't thank me, this is my mother's forte."

"Well you still take after her, young Yuko."

Everyone looked up to see an elderly man with blue-green eyes behind glasses and pale hair, several streaks of hair still retaining their original red color. "You carry more of the historical side of art with you Yuko. That will come in handy in the future, I know it." The elderly man stated as he turned to Yuko's classmates, "Good afternoon. I'm Kazemaru Tendo, Yuko's grandfather."

"It's a honor to meet you sir. Yuko's mentioned your talents a lot at school," Nathaniel explained as he bowed, the elderly gentlemen bowing in return.

"Likewise. Yuko mentions how artistic you are. I hope when we open it will help with your skills."

Nathaniel smiled, and looked over at Yuko as her grandfather left the room and the others begun working on their projects. "Your family is really nice Yuko." he artist pointed out.

"Most of them. Taji's kinda a jerk at times, but that's only when he wakes me up late." Yuko admitted, both teen's giggling when they hear Taji scold em from the other room.

"This is gonna be a nice shop, I just know it Yuko."

"Thanks Nath. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. By the way, wanna see what I drew on the way here?"

Yuko watched the artist open his sketchbook, and on the page was a drawing of several pigeons. "There were quite a few of them on my way here today. It seems like they're just gathering around here this time of year now," Nathaniel pointed out.

"Now that you mention, I saw some on my way home today. I had to stop by my martial arts mentor's place. He's a family friend that lives here in Paris."

"Interesting. But yeah, there's been a lot more than usual out now. It's a little surprising. Granted Paris deos get a lot of em, but this is a lot more than usual."

"Really? That's really odd." Yuko pondered it for a minute, trying to comprehend the situation. _Could it be another akuma attack using the birds? No, it couldn't be that. They're all disorganized and all over the city. Someone would have to have control over them, and right now there's been no sign of attacks. Maybe it's just a rare occurance then._

A look around the shop made Yuko notice something. "I thought Marinette was gonna be working on the project too." The red haired teen pointed out.

"I heard her talking about finding some inspiration first. This is her first time working with a derby hat idea."

"Okay, I understand that. A derby hat is an unusual theme for the project." Yuko contemplated, before looking at her own clothing designs, "Kinda a shame though. I was working on an idea for a kimono dress to use for it just in case."

"Really?"

Nathaniel took a peek at the page holding Yuko's designs. On it was a magenta colored kimono, designed with white butterflies and purple flowers on the bottom part of the dress. "Yuko, this is really nice! Even without it being the theme, you should make this as well!" The artist exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely! It really matches your style!"

Yuko blushed, and looked at the pattern again. "Well it couldn't hurt to work on it. Maybe I can find inspiration for the hat while working on it!"

* * *

"That should do. The basic design is all sewed together. All that's left is the designs."

Yuko sighed with relief as she stepped back from her little sewing project, Rosse and Slypph admiring it from afar. It had taken her about an hour, but the basic shape of the dress had started to take form. Now all that was needed was to add onto the butterfly and flower patterns after a break.

"That took a lot longer than expected. I wonder if there's any news on the TV now. I need to get a way to refocus again, especially after not taking a break for an hour," Yuko pointed out as she turned on the TV.

"I just hope we don't have to go outside again. I'd really rather not encounter those pigeons again. They give me bad memories of my encounter with a messenger pigeon with my former user. Do you know how terrifying getting stuck on it's talon is?" Rosse exclaimed, growing terrified at a pigeon flying past the window.

"So that's why you don't like them Rosse. You're traumatized by an event involving them!"

Slypph snickered, and the butterfly Miraculous glared at the owl. "Oh laugh it up Slypph, you've been in a similar situation! Remember your first encounter with Plagg?" Rosse asked, and Slypph grew quiet, "Yeah, I thought so. So keep your mouth shut."

Yuko sighed at the duo's antics, before turning her attention to the TV, where her eyes widened. "Uh, Rosse? I think you may have jinxed yourself." The red haired teen pointed out.

Rosse turned her attention to the TV, and immediately took off hiding in her user's bookbag. "What would give Hawk Moth the idea of making a villain who can tame those scary birds!" The miraculous wailed at the TV, Slypph snickering at the scene, "Shut up Slypph!"

For once, Yuko ignored the two as she paid attention to the news bulletin. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons!" Mr. Pigeon declared, giving a pigeon-like call from the Eiffel Tower.

"What is it with the Akumas and the Eiffel tower? Anyways, this is a serious problem Rosse. One that needs Paris' trio of heroes to stop before it gets out of hand!" the red haired teen pointed out, "And They'll need Crimson Butterfly's help for it."

"B-But the pigeons, Yuko!" Rosse whimpered.

"It'll be fine Rosse. We'll be transformed, remember?"

"Oh... Right. Okay then, I'll be fine." Rosse paused to glare at Slypph, who just snickered at her behavior.

"Let's go help Ladybug and Cat Noir then! Rosse, Soar High!"

* * *

"Okay, either these Akuma like to stop traffic on purpose, or life is seriously against people getting to their destination!"

Yuko felt annoyed for once as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the plane shaped pigeon flocks as she moved. "Hate to admit it, but Hawk Moth definitely chose an interesting idea for an akumatized victim." The red haired hero mumbled as she leapt onto another building, "Although I hate to hurt these pigeons. They're not overly evil. Well, other than making a mess of statues and sculptures."

"Speak for yourself Butterfly! I'm allergic to these bird's feathers!"

A sneeze caught Yuko's attention, and she watched as Cat Noir and Ladybug landed next to her. "This is getting beyond weird," Ladybug pointed out.

"Well you know what they say, Birds of a feather, flock together!" Cat Noir joked, and Yuko groaned as the cat-like hero sneezed again, "These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace!"

"Any idea on how to find them?" Yuko asked, growing concerned as Ladybug answered.

"I don't know, but we need to find Mr. Pigeon asap."

"But where are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere Ladybug." Cat Noir pointed out, another sneeze escaping him.

Yuko's eyes widened as she and Ladybug realized something.

"I don't know where to find him, but I know where he can find us," The spotted hero stated.

"I think I know what you're thinking of Ladybug. But I don't think you're gonna like it Cat Noir." Yuko suggested, making the cat-like hero look at them with a smirk.

"Try me."

* * *

"You're right, I don't like it!"

Yuko just shook her head with amusement as she watched Cat Noir whistle in a park keeper's hat, before he started to do a bunch of random dances. "We're trying not to look suspicious Cat Noir!" The red haired hero stated, before giggling at the cat-like hero's antics.

"Crimson Butterfly's right. Act Natural, or he'll never show up!" Ladybug added.

"What do you mean?" asked Cat Noir as he did a reverse moonwalk, "I am acting natural!"

Yuko covered her mouth to muffle some of the laughs escaping her mouth. _This is more amusing than when I caught Taji dancing in his boxers and a tank top while dancing to Dancing Lasha Tumbai last year. And that's not easy to admit. If it wasn't for the fact that this is serious, I would've filmed the situation._ The red haired teen thought, before noticing several bystanders doing just that. _Forget I said that. I wonder how he'll react to that on YouTube?_

"Where could he be? He should've been here by now!" Ladybug pointed out.

A sneeze and some cooing noises caught the two female heroes' attention, and they looked to see a bunch of pigeons form a sphere and take Cat Noir away. "What the?"

"Figure this out later, it's time to go after them!" Yuko called out as she engaged the fan and took off. Ladybug looked around, before shrugging her shoulders and taking off after the other female hero.

* * *

"Where's that birdbrain Mr. Pigeon?"

Yuko watched as Cat Noir looked around the building he was on while she disengaged from flight, Ladybug not far behind. "He's gotta be here somewhere," Ladybug pointed out as the trio looked around.

 _This makes no sense! Why would Mr. Pigeon bring us here instead of where the other park keepers are? Something's off about this!_ Yuko thought, before looking upward in surprise.

On top of a cloud of pigeons was the akumatized villain, looking down at them with arms crossed. In his hands was a whistle of some sort, and Yuko's eyes widened as he blew it. _That's a pigeon calling whistle! That's how he controls em! Which means..._

"Cat Noir! Ladybug! Heads up!"

All three heroes looked up as the pigeons began flying around them, backing the 3 into one area. "Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden." Ladybug called out behind the red haired hero.

"Oh don't worry! I think my kwami would agree with you on that Ladybug!" Yuko retorted, eyes wide as the pigeons brought down a cage around them. "Okay, not good!"

"Rooloo! Chirpy day! I'm so ruthless."

Yuko and the other two heroes looked up to see Mr. Pigeon above them, and only one real statement could really come to mind as she faced the bird-like villain. One that Cat Noir would probably joke about later.

"Really? What's this supposed to be, an imitation of a bug catching container?"

 **Yeah, kinda wanted to end it on more of a joking cliffhanger. But don't worry, part 2 will be here tomorrow. Hopefully.** **It really all depends on the time I have. I'm busy in the afternoons. Who knows though, maybe I can get it done tonight.** **Anyone else agree with me when I say Mr. Pigeon reminds me of the Penguin from Batman? *Shruggs* That's probably just me then.**

 **Anyways, the two mentioned by Master Fu at the beginning of this chapter (Satoshi and Mitarai), they're gonna play an important part in the future. Not this season (Although you will see Satoshi soon), but moreover in season 2, where I do plan on adding a few original parts to the series (It's relavent to part of my version). Mitarai is Yuko's father, but as to why he's not in this season (or next season), you will find out in time.**

 **That's all for this chapter though. Remember to read on and review, and until next time, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Pigeon, Part 2

**And now for part 2 of this episode. You know, I wasn't quite sure what exactly to do with this chapter, since it involves Mr. Pigeon and said birds, so you know what I did? I decided to "wing it".**

 **I know, that pun was terrible. My humor really "flew the coup" with that one. No need for you to "ruffle your feathers" on the matter. (Sorry, puns and jokes are my favorite.) XD**

 **Okay, enough jokes, enjoy the chapter! I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, only my OCs.**

 **Also, I got a challenge for yah. See how many puns you can spot in this chapter. I did place a few in. XD**

Chapter 8: Mr. Pigeon, part 2

"Roo! Roo! You miraculous! Give them to me!"

Yuko felt herself starting to grow nervous as she locked eyes with the bird-like Akuma. Granted, she was used to fighting them by now, but the fact that there was a cage trapping them and lots of pigeons at his command, really unnerved the red haired hero. Still, she wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of simply surrendering. And neither were her companions. That said...

"What if we don't wanna give them to you?" Yuko asked.

"You'll end up facing the wrath of my feathered friends!" Mr. Pigeon threatened as he blew on the whistle around his neck.

The red haired hero grew a bit concerned as the pigeons began jumping on top of the cage. Granted, pigeons weren't exactly the most destructive bird, but they could still do a bit of damage with just one bird along. With a whole flock of the mostly harmless birds, and with the pigeon calling whistle controlling/organizing them, they could probably do a lot worse. Especially when it involved a glass window floor holding it all up.

"On the count of 3 my beloved pigeons will commence fire! You can still save your precious skins by handing me your miraculous!" Mr. Pigeon suggested, as he held out a hand.

"As tempting as it is, I'm taking my chances on the birds! This miraculous doesn't belong to you!" Yuko retorted, before turning to her teammates, "Guys got any ideas!?"

"I got one! Cat Noir, the bars!" Ladybug called out.

"Right! Cataclysm!" with that, Cat Noir swiped his hand over the metal bars, and Yuko watched as the metal immediately rusted over and broke, freeing the trio of their prison. "Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken," The cat-like hero pointed out, Yuko shaking her head.

"That one flew over my head." The red haired hero groaned, earning both a snicker and a groan from Cat Noir and Ladybug respectively as Mr. Pigeon retreated, "Looks like you got no where to run. Well, not without fearing that you'll fall over the side of the building."

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." Mr. Pigeon joked as he blew his whistle, the pigeons carrying him away. Yuko's eyes widened as he sent a separate flock towards him, the force of it probably enough to hurt the trio if it came at them with that much speed.

"Run!"

The group didn't need to be told twice as they raced towards the door leading inside, the trio slamming it shut and locking it. Fear ran through Yuko's veins as the force of the pigeons dented the door, but was relieved when it held up. "Okay, Rosse has a point now. That was beyond terrifying." The red haired hero exclaimed as they ran down the steps.

A beeping noise caught her attention, bringing the trio back to their senses. "I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed." Cat Noir pointed out.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag," Ladybug added, prompting a snicker from Yuko.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"We thought so."

* * *

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crimson Butterfly! I'm in great danger!"

 _Finally we made it down!_ Yuko thought as she stopped to take a breather. While the red haired teen was used to being on the move, something like that was enough to drain anyone of their energy. "What seems to be the problem mayor?" The red haired hero asked.

"I'm losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are gonna get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?" Chloe's father asked, prompting Yuko to suppress a groan as Cat Noir stepped in.

"Of course we are! But before we do, I have an urgent need!" The cat-like hero half wailed, half whispered.

"Urgent need?" The older man's eyes widened in understanding, "I-I see! Head to the Royal Suite! There's a roll of paper in there, but perhaps you would like a little tray?"

"Uh right, no need to litter. But Can I have some camembert?" A sigh of relief passed Cat Noir's face as he sped into the elevator, but before he got his answer, the doors quickly closed behind them.

The mayor looked at Ladybug, who merely shrugged, before looking over at the other remaining hero. "Do you need something? You're looking a little worn out."

"Just a glass of water. I'm not used to that much running." Yuko stated between breaths as she was handed a glass of water, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And what about you Ladybug?"

The spotted hero thought for a bit. "Well..."

* * *

"Good idea Ladybug! We can get a bird's eye view from up here!"

Ladybug groaned as Yuko giggled. "You've been hanging out with Cat Noir too much," The spotted hero pointed out as she looked around, "But you are right. We can get a better view from up here."

The red haired hero nodded in agreement as she noticed something. "Huh, that's odd. Take a look outside." Yuko suggested.

"Huh?" Ladybug looked out the window. "That is odd. Pigeons are flying in the same direction."

"Think that's where the park keepers are being held?"

"Could be. We better go follow them."

A dinging noise caught their attention, and both female heroes smiled as Cat Noir sat inside the elevator. "Ready when you two are." The cat-like hero grinned as they entered the elevator shaft.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"There they are! We're almost there!"

Yuko sighed with relief as she landed on the top of the building, following her two companions downward as she disengaged from flight. "So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping all the park keepers he abducted," Ladybug pointed out.

"Grand Palais." Cat Noir whispered, before the spotted hero prevented another sneeze outburst, "My pigeon radar's on high alert."

"Either your radar's on alert of Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers in attended."

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons."

"Hold up kitty. It seems too easy."

Yuko frowned as she looked inside, not a bird nor Akuma in site. "I agree with Ladybug. I smell a trap waiting within the wings," the red haired hero pointed out.

"Ignoring the pun, I got a plan," Ladybug stated, "Butterfly, you wanna go in through the front while we take the top?"

"Sure thing! I got this covered."

* * *

"Yep, definitely too quiet. It's gotta be a trap."

Yuko found herself walking quietly inside as she looked around, keeping an eye out for the akumatized villain. _If I had to guess, based on what we've seen, the akuma's gotta be in the whistle._ The red haired teen thought as she spotted Mr. Pigeon, before hiding behind one of the marble posts in the building. _And there's our fine-feathered friend now. What are you up to..._

A glimpse of grey caught her attention, and she picked up a feather laying on the floor. _Sweet! Free metamorphosis material. Add on another reason to like pigeons._ The teen thought as she was spotted by Mr. Pigeon. _Okay, that was stupid of me._

"Thought you could sneak inside huh? Not a good thing for prey." The akumatized figure pointed out.

"Hey, some butterfly's are poisonous to birds. Better hope I'm not one of them then." Yuko retorted, a grin on her face as the other scowled.

A sneeze caught the attention of the people occupying the room, and from behind the mask Yuko's eyes widened as a yo-yo missed the villain's face by inches, retreating to it's owner. "Well, so much for the element of surprise." Ladybug pointed out as they jumped down.

A chase began as the bird-like villain jumped down, prompting the three heroes to follow him. A call of his whistle could be heard, and Yuko watched as Mr. Pigeon stopped running, the birds forming spheres around his arms. "Come closer! I have a bone to peck with you!" The Akumatized figure chuckled as he fired one sphere at Cat Noir, sending him backwards.

 _And the audience thought these puns couldn't get any worse._ Yuko mentally flinched as Cat Noir flew past her, before looking at her feather. _Okay_ _then, what to change this into..._

Her thoughts were cut off as she and Ladybug were sent flying, the cage holding the park keepers hitting her head in the process. _Ow... Okay, that hurt._ The red haired hero groaned as she looked at the feather, and idea forming. _But at least an idea finally hit me!_

"Lucky charm!"

Yuko watched as the yo-yo produced a spotted coin, which landed in Ladybug's hand. "A coin? What am I suppose to do with this?" The spotted hero asked she looked around, before smiling. "I got it! Butterfly, cover me!"

"You got it Ladybug! Metamorphosis!"

The teen closed her eyes, focusing on the mental image in her head. Within seconds, her thoughts had produced a small baseball that fit in her hand. _Perfect._

"You can't buy yourself out of here with that coin! Prepare to strike out!" Mr. Pigeon declared as he sent another sphere of birds towards them. Yuko smirked as she and Ladybug moved out of the way, the spotted hero sliding under the sphere and knocking the villain off balance in the process.

"Hey Cat Noir, ever play baseball before?" Yuko asked as she landed next to the cat-like hero.

"A few times," Cat Noir answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Cat Noir! Butterfly! Heads up!"

A grin escaped Yuko as she watched a bag of popcorn go into the air. "That's why. Hit the ball in for a home run!" The red haired teen called out as she tossed the ball to Cat Noir, who hit it towards the bag and caused it to burst, "Snack time birdies!"

A yell of surprise escaped Mr. Pigeon as the popcorn landed everywhere, momentarily distracting the villain. Ladybug smirked as she yanked the akumatized villain into the air, causing the whistle to fly off his neck. "Cat Noir! Grab it!"

Yuko was about to sigh with relief as he caught it, before another sneeze sent it flying. Ladybug was forced to drop the yo-yo as she and Cat Noir went after it, Mr. Pigeon chasing it as well. The red haired teen was about to join when she heard a beeping noise.

 _Hurry you guys!_ _I'm almost out of time!_ A crunching noise could be heard, and Yuko cheered as the strength of the 3 hands broke the caller. _Yes!_

"No more evildoing for you little Akuma!" Ladybug stated as she readied her yo-yo. "Time to deevilize!"

The yo-yo found it's target, and Yuko sighed with relief as the butterfly was sent on it's way. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The world around her returned to normal, and the red haired teen grinned as she fist-bumped her teammates. "Pound it!"

Another beeping was heard, and Yuko took that as her signal to leave. "That's my cue! See you guys next time! I gotta fly out of here before I have my identity exposed!" the red haired hero exclaimed as she ran out and hid behind a marble post, just as the transformation wore off. "Another job well done Rosse."

The little kwami smiled weakly as Yuko handed her a macaron. "You're starting to get the hang of everything Yuko."

"Thanks. But there's still one more project I have to finish."

* * *

"The kimono turned out really well Yuko!"

Yuko smiled weakly as she leaned next to the podium holding her derby hat, decorated with a neon ribbon and a prop that looked like a neon version of a peppermint. "Thanks Nath. I wasn't sure I would get both projects done, but I did." The red haired teen admitted.

"It looks like you exhausted yourself in the progress too Yuko." Nathaniel pointed out as the principle declared the blue haired teen next to them to be the winner. "And it looks like you'll have to wait another year for a win. Marinette won this time."

"That's fine. She deserves it after all the hard work put into it." Yuko smiled as she sighed with relief. _Better her than me. I'm way tired out from all the action today._

"Excuse me for one more thing before we close the ceremony. May I ask you a question, Ms. Yuko?"

"Huh?"

Yuko watched as the principle, Marinette, and Adrien approached her, the first figure holding a video screen so Adrien's father could judge the hats. "I must say that is very unique article of clothing you've created Ms. Tendo. How did you think of such an interesting idea?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"O-Oh! Well, before I moved her to Paris, I lived in Japan, and I enjoyed wearing kimonos. So I decided to work on a dress styled like a kimono, and it turned out okay!" Yuko explained, Nathaniel supporting her. "The butterflies are a symbol of change, so I used them to represent the changes I've been through since moving here. I'm not as great as my mother though."

"Yuko's family is opening up an art Studio in a few months. I got to see some of the stuff her mother's made, and they turned out really well." Adrien added, earning a look of interest from his father.

"Really. I'll have to remember that for the future. Good luck next year for now, and I hope we can see more of your family's idea in the future, Ms. Yuko." Mr. Agreste stated as the group walked away.

"Well, it seems like everyone wins with that said," Nathaniel pointed out, earning a giggle from Yuko.

"Well, almost everyone. I hope Chloe learned a lesson on cheating. It never pays off," the red haired teen pointed to Chloe, who was still having a fit.

"Hopefully. I wouldn't hope for anything though."

"True. But hey, it's worth a try."

 **And that ends Mr. Pigeon. I have to admit I really had problems with this one, and I meant to post it yesterday, but we had storm issues. So as an apology, not only do you guys get this chapter, but next chapter will be up later tonight.**

 **Nothing really to say, except remember to read and review, and until then, this is Warrior signing out! see ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stormy Weather, Part 1

**Okay, so like I said earlier, you guys get two chapters today instead of one, due to weather issues (Ironic really, considering this chapter). My dad hasn't gotten a surge protecter yet for the computer so... Yeah. That's why I had no time to upload yesterday.**

 **On the bright side, I was looking at the schedule for my updates, and I might be able to get up to Dark Cupid, possibly the horrificator done by the end of the month. If I can achieve that far, i'll be halfway through this series.**

 **Btw, if you look closely, I broke the fourth wall in last chapter. Which is perfectly normal, since according to the wiki the fourth wall was broken twice in puppeteer.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 9: Stormy Weather, Part 1

"Okay sis, get ready for this! I'm not going easy on you just because you're my sis! This baseball's going over the plate!"

Yuko grinned as she faced her brother, a baseball bat in her hand. The day had been way too hot for working on the studio renevations, so their mother decided to have a nice day at a park. Not one to let it go to waste, she had invited several of her friends along, and the group chose to have a friendly competition involving pitching and hitting baseballs across the field. Of course, Taji voted on being the pitcher just to show off.

Not that it made a difference once the game started that is.

"Bring it on Taji! I can dish out any ball you pitch!" Yuko called out, taking a batting stance in front of Alix, who was the catcher for the round.

Taji grinned, before winding up and throwing the ball. A spark seemed to ignite within Yuko, and within seconds the red haired teen was calling out a victory cheer as she hit it far from their playing spot. "Batter, Batter, swing!" The teen exclaimed, the others chuckling as they watched their friend jump around.

"You sent that ball flying really far Yuko!" Alix pointed out, while Max tried to calculate how far of a distance it went.

"Thanks Alix!" The red haired teen stated as she looked at her brother, "Your pitches are getting predictable Taji!"

The older sibling just rolled his eyes. "So are yours, but you don't see me pointing it out," Taji retorted as he looked over at Nathaniel, "Sure you don't wanna join us kid? I haven't seen you up to bat yet!"

"I'm sure. I'm not really a sports person like you and Alix."

Yuko chuckled as she handed the bat to Julieka and sat down next to the Artist, who handed her a bottle of soda. "You must've played this for a while! Max was saying how that was the farthest yet he's seen a ball go so far here." Nathaniel pointed out.

"7 or so years involving the game. My batting average is probably at 4 out of 5 by now." Yuko explained as she took a drink of the sugary beverage, savoring the taste before continuing, "I used to be more short tempered when I was little, so I used baseball to burn out the rage. Now I just find it fun."

"I'll say. I've never seen you so excited like that before." Max admitted as he sat down, "130 feet by the way."

"Close to the record then. Taji and I have records on how far we can pitch and hit. He can pitch 87 mph, but I can hit pretty hard and far with the bat."

"That's probably accurate to how far I can hit the ball on a virtual baseball game."

"You and video games Max. But I can't deny they're fun. It's more of my cousin Maru's forte. He's only 11, yet can complete a Pokémon main game in 13 hours and 8 minutes."

"Really?"

Yuko nodded as she took out a camera. On it was several pictures of people the other members of her group didn't know, but she did. After a few seconds, she found one with her and her cousins. On the left side of her was a young boy with dark blue hair and steel colored eyes, giving a happy grin as he held up a plush toy from one of his games. On the right side was an older girl who looked to be at least 3 years older than them, with the same eyes and night colored hair held up by a pair of unique hair pins, a purple streak covering the left side of her face as she smirked at the camera. if it wasn't for the hair style and eyes, it would've reminded the group of their current friend.

"The other girl is Maru's brother and my older cousin Tsuki. She's a bit rebellious compared to the rest of my Uncle Satoshi's family, but she cares for us a lot. She's in London for classes actually." Yuko explained, the others eyes wide with surprise.

"I expected your cousins to have red hair actually," Max admitted, and Yuko giggled.

"Not on my uncle's side. he's got my grandmother's hair gene. I get my hair from my grandfather and mother. It's the more dominant hair gene for my family. That's why me and Taji have red hair. Uncle Satoshi has blue hair though, and their mother/my aunt has black hair. That's where Tsuki's comes from."

"I see. What's with the hair pins though?"

Oh, the night circus lollipop ones? She's just unique like that. She finds random pieces of clothing and jewelry, and puts together an ensemble. She calls it her "Gothic Circus" style. She's proud of it, and we all admitted she could pull off something that well and get away with it." Yuko explained as Julieka joined them, the dark haired girl admiring the style of the outfit in the picture.

"I like it. The style is nice," Julieka pointed out as she turned to the gaming teen, "Max, it's your turn to catch. Alix's wants a turn at bat now, and she wants someone to take over."

"Alright." And with that, the gamer made his way to their makeshift baseball field as Yuko's mother joined them, "Thanks for allowing us to come Mrs. Tendo."

"You're welcome Max," The older woman stated as she sat down, a portable radio next to her, "It's a fine day for baseball in the park!"

"What's with the radio mom?" Yuko asked as she looked over at her parent, the older woman messing with the dial.

"Oh it's for that new weather kid contest. I promised Mirelle's mother I'd listen to the results for her while we were out today. They're announcing it on the radio as well, so I thought I'd bring it with us. I figured you kids might want to listen to some music afterwards."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can find some playing the band Magma," Julieka suggested, and Yuko giggled as the artist next to her looked up.

"I second that Julieka!"

Nozomi Tendo chuckled as she found the exact channel she was looking for. _"_ _This is the moment we're been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision! And the new kids+ weather girl is... Mirelle!"_ The announcer exclaimed as the group listened on, _"Man she crushed you Aurore! better luck next time."_

A scowl could be heard, and the red haired teen flinched as her skating friend changed the channel. "That's kinda a shame. Aurore wasn't a nice person, but her probably hearing not even half the population voted for her probably stung," Yuko pointed out as Alix sat down next to them.

"I don't know, I voted Mirelle cause she tried really hard. Aurore kinda went a little overboard on one or two things," The skater admitted.

"Well, there's not really much we can do about it. It's the city's decision as a whole, not just one person." Nozomi stated as she stood up. "Who want to head out for ice cream? It's my treat today."

"ME!"

* * *

"This ice cream has to be the best in all of Paris. No wonder it's popular!" Alix exclaimed as she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream.

Yuko, Nathaniel, and Max chuckled as they watched their pink haired friend compliment the ice cream they were eating, Julieka giving a shy smile as she at her mint chocolate chip cone. "I have to agree, this is really good! It out beats the green tea ice cream I've had in Japan!" The red haired teen admitted, taking another bite of her red velvet ice cream.

"Green tea ice cream? How does it taste?" Nathaniel asked as he helped himself to another spoonful of chocolate.

"It's not as bad a people would think. It's fairly sweet with a small bitter after taste, but it's a refreshing bitterness, not a bad one."

"Really? I'll have to try some another time!"

The group chuckled as they turned to a park across the street, where one of Adrien's photo shoots was being held. "The store's probably benefiting from Adrien's photo shoot. Not that I can't understand that. He's really popular compared to others," Max pointed out, taking a bit of his peanut butter cup ice cream in the process.

"Most likely. Everyone in Paris seems to like him. He may be a model, but he prefers to be treated as a normal person would be. He came here to the academy to prove that." Yuko admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He mentioned that in his last letter to me prior to moving to Paris."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you mentioned that you two were penpals," Nathaniel stated, and Yuko noticed a faint blush dusting his face, "Do you have a crush on him?"

"No, he's just a friend. My heart is held by another."

"Really Yuko? You never told us that," Alix pointed out, a sly smirk forming on her face as everyone turned towards their red haired friend, "Care to tell us who?"

Yuko turned a deeper shade of red than her hair, her eyes wide with embarrassment. "W-Well I don't know if he likes me back. I-I do plan on confessing eventually, but right now I just need to focus on other things, like class. I will say this, it is someone in our class."

"Interesting. Is it Ivan or Kim?"

"Alix, let's be reasonable. Ivan and Mylene are dating, and Kim's got eyes for Chloe of all people."

"Okay, you got a point."

A sigh of relief mentally escaped Yuko as she and the others laughed, before she noticed the dark clouds forming in the sky. "That's odd. The forecast said it was supposed to be clear skies all day." The red haired teen pointed out.

"Uh guys?" Nathaniel was quick to point out a figure across the street, and immediately Yuko felt a chill in her body as she noticed the young woman across from the group. She had pale skin with black and silver hair pulled into pigtails, a dark purple dress with a lightning bolt on the chest, and a dark purple parasol in her hands. But what really caught the red haired teen's attention was the dark colored mask over her face.

"Anyone else worried about her? She looks like trouble." Nathaniel admitted as they watched her freeze a dome of ice over the marry-go-round in the park, "Correct, she is trouble!"

Yuko's eyes widened as she looked at the weather using figure. _Of course there's an akuma attack when I'm having a break. How else is this crazy routine supposed to go!? Still... I can't transform here, and the others might grow suspicious if I randomly out to the streets... Think Yuko! You're Crimson Butterfly even without the mask. How do you get out of this?_

"Everyone, get into the ice cream shoppe! It'll keep us out of the way!" The red haired teen exclaimed.

The others nodded as they ran inside, Yuko moving slowly behind them. But before she managed to enter, a wave of ice blocked her way. "Can't let anyone get in the way," The akumatized girl pointed out, before facing the teen. "Now, how should I deal with you?"

"Yuko, run! We'll be alright in here! Just go get some help!" Alix's voice could be heard from behind the ice and Yuko nodded as Cat Noir landed next to them.

"Hey Ice Queen! What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature." The cat-like hero teased, giving a wink to Yuko as she ran off.

"My name is not Ice Queen, it's Stormy Weather!" The akumatized girl growled as she faced the hero, irritation crossing her face as she noticed the absence of the red haired teen.

"Listen. I'm 'feline' more generous than usual today, so cool down and I'll call it quits, okay?"

* * *

"Thank goodness Cat Noir distracted her. We could've been frozen in our spot with no way to transform! Rosse, Soar High!"

Yuko sighed with relief as she transformed into her hero persona, just in time to see Cat Noir get sent flying into the air. "Ouch. Sounds like he flirted with her a little too much and she didn't take it well," The red haired hero thought out loud as she ran out the alley she was in and next to her cat-like team mate.

"And I always thought cats landed on their feet," Ladybug joked as she landed next to them, extending a hand out to her fallen ally.

"Thank you milady, but I had it covered," Cat Noir stated as he stood up, before kissing the spotted hero's hand.

 _You think it's really a good time to be flirting Cat Noir? Save it for later!_ Yuko thought, but couldn't resist a cheeky giggle as she faced Stormy Weather, her smile turning to a frown.

"Oh, you should be worried. We're expecting a lightning storm, like, right now!" The akumatized villain exclaimed as she aimed her umbrella at the sky.

The red haired hero's eyes widened behind the mask as she and her teammates scattered, just as a purple lightning bolt struck where they formerly were. _Yikes! That was too close for comfort! Thank goodness we moved in time_ Yuko thought as she spotted Cat Noir kissing Ladybug after saving her. _Again! Is this really a good time to be flirting Cat Noir?_

"Butterfly! Look out!"

Yuko's reaction was slow as she felt a searing pain go through her, followed by a sphere of ice surrounding her. _Shoot! I wasn't fast enough!_ The hero thought as she spotted her teammates retreating. _At least they escaped, so that's a good thing._

"I'll just save you for after I get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. In the meantime, why don't you just chill out and wait for me to come back," Stormy Weather taunted as she chased after the other two heroes.

A groan escaped Yuko as she sat down, the pain from the lightning bolt still fresh. _Well, that's gonna affect my strength for right now. How am I supposed to escape?_ The red haired teen thought sadly.

"Crimson Butterfly! Do you need any help?" A voice caught her attention, and Yuko looked up before feeling her heart race.

Standing in front of her was Nathaniel.

 **Yeah, kinda an evil cliffhanger, but compared to my other stories, it's relatively tame. Anyways, I'll get part 2 up tomorrow, possibly in the afternoon if I'm not too busy.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	10. Chapter 10: Stormy Weather, Part 2

**Wow! 10 chapters so far! That's pretty good considering how my other stories need updates. Those can wait though! I need to take care of these plot bunnies first before they get out of hand!**

 **I do apologize for the delay on this chapter. I would've had it up on Friday, but something came up. Long story short, my best friend/sister figure is leaving for college, so we went to one of our former high school's football games that evening (We won 48 to 6 XD), as a way to meet up before she left.**

 **Second, I had writer's block on this, so that's why it took a while.**

 **I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 10: Stormy Weather, Part 2

"Do you need help?"

It took a while for Yuko to answer, since the shock of Nathaniel encountering her as Crimson Butterfly had overtaken her mind, but as soon as it wore off, the answers came easy. "Y-Yeah! My nerves are kinda out of it de to getting hit by a lightning bolt before being frozen in here." The red haired stuttered as she shivered, able to stand up in the icy prison.

"Just give me a sec. I got something that can help," the artist stated as he rushed off, returning with a baseball bat, "I'm not the best at the sport, but I have played the game. I just hope it'll be enough."

"I-It should be. If it can crack the ice, that should be enough for me to break it from inside."

Nathaniel nodded as he took a deep breath, before swinging at the ice. At first, the cold solid held out strong for the first 10, 15 hits. But after a bit, Yuko could see the cracks forming on the ice, small ones quickly growing bigger with each hit. After about 40 or so hits, the artist was forced to stop and take a few breaths, several patches of ice more cracked than others. "I don't know how much more damage I can do." the teen admitted, taking another breath.

"That should be good. Let's just hope my fan can handle the damage to it from hitting the ice," Yuko stated, taking a stance like she was gonna use the fan in the place of a baseball bat, "You might wanna stand back a bit. I don't know how far the ice will fly and I don't want you to get hurt."

The artist nodded as he moved back several feet, and the red haired teen in the sphere of ice swung at the place where the ice was cracked the most. All the hits paid off as a large piece broke off and landed next to her. "Yes! We're back in business!" Yuko explained as she stepped outside of the sphere, "Thanks Nathaniel!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help," Nathaniel stuttered as he shivered, the temperature in the air had lowered around them, "I just hope Yuko's okay. She got separated from us at the ice cream shop, and I went after her after I went out the back door."

A twinge of guilt mentally set within Yuko, but she ignored it. "S-She's fine. I saw her near her house. She should be fine." The hero lied, before sneezing.

"Sounds like the cold air is affecting a lot of us."

"I'll be fine. You should take cover. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Yuko nodded, and Nathaniel took off away from the area that once contained her. _Okay then... Where are my team mates?_

* * *

"Okay, there are several reasons why I like Summer and hated winter. One of them being this!"

The red haired hero felt herself growing annoyed with the ice preventing her from landing. With this many icy patches, I won't have anywhere to disengage from flight." Yuko muttered before she spotted a pair of red and black figures on some of the street that wasn't frozen over, "Ah, there you guys are! Sounds like you need some help!"

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir looked relieved to see her as she landed, flinching as she felt a twinge of pain in her shoulder. "You doing alright red? You got struck by lightning and trapped in ice before," The cat-like hero pointed out.

"I'll be fine. Just a little sore and cold, but I'm okay for round 2!"

"Good thing. Cause I feel like this battle is just getting started," Ladybug admitted as Stormy Weather pushed aside cars and walked towards the trio.

"No sweat. A little Cat Noir will take the winds out of her sails," Cat Noir declared as he was about to go after the akumatized girl, only for Ladybug to hold him back.

"Whoa kitty, kitty. You better think before you leap."

"You got a plan?"

"Just follow my lead. Butterfly, can you approach her straight from above?"

Yuko nodded. "Not a problem. I'm starting to get the hang of flying now." The red haired hero pointed out, before jumping into the air, "Hey Stormy Weather, guess who's back!?"

A growl escaped the akumatized girl as she looked up, noticing Yuko in the air. "I though I had you trapped for good!" Stormy Weather exclaimed.

"Key word: Thought. That Ice sphere was nothing just a snug little cocoon for me to recover in till someone helped me out!"

Stormy Weather growled as she noticed the other two heroes coming in on both sides. "Not you two again!"

A gust of icy wind escaped the parasol, and Yuko felt herself and her team mates flying backwards, the fan earning a few small tears in the process as she was forced to disengage mid-air and land. Another flash of pain went through her shoulder as she landed on the ground, before dodging some of the cars thrown at them. _Okay, I'd say she was a sore loser, but this is getting a little out of hand. Not to mention I'm still sore from her lightning attack before._ The red haired teen thought as the trio ended up together, just as a bus was thrown at them. _Okay, that is going to hurt!_

A somewhat buzzing sound was heard, and Yuko braced herself for the impact as the car landed on them, eyes shut with fear. Only... It never came.

"You can open your eyes Butterfly. We're fine." Ladybug's voice stated, and an ow could be heard from the cat-like hero. "Sorry Cat Noir."

Yuko opened her eyes, noticing a circular hole in the bus as it was revealed that they were safely inside the vehicle. "Remind me to never upset someone or something that can use weather to her advantage. She's more out of control than Stoneheart was," The red haired hero pointed out as Ladybug opened the window above them.

"Maybe she's got some unresolved anger issues."

"Or she didn't pass her driving test."

That last statement Ladybug made forced the butterfly-like hero to stop and think. _Anger issues... That could be the key here! I remember hearing Aurore's growl as she was told she lost. Could that be connected to Stormy Weather's temper? No... There has to be something missing!_

"I feel like you might be on to something there Ladybug! But I can't seem to figure it out." Yuko admitted as she noticed a tv screen light up before her eyes.

 _"Hello viewers,"_ Stormy Weather greeted, and the red hero watched as a news bulletin came up. _"Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer! Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"_

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit," Cat Noir complained, earning odd looks from the two female heroes in return. "What?"

"The cat suit will do, thanks." Ladybug stated as she looked at the direction of the news station building, "At least now we know where to find her."

* * *

"A weather station? Makes sense if she controls the weather."

Yuko found herself looking around the building as they entered, picking up a pen from the receptionist's desk in the process. _Again, I gotta find a way to carry objects on me when I transform. Cause not all of us have a magic satchel like the hero who breaks the fourth wall in his own comics!_ The red haired hero ranted in her mind, before noticing a standee of Aurore. _Wait a second..._

"That girl reminds me of someone!" Cat Noir pointed out as the two female heroes join him, all of them looking up at the screen in the room.

"It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!" Ladybug exclaimed as they took off towards the studio where Stormy Weather was.

 _Looks like all of us realized it then! Wow, we're really starting to think like a team! Rosse is probably happy to know that!_ The red haired teen thought as they reached the studio recording room.

"This must be where she is!" Yuko stated as they kicked the doors open and ran in, only to find the room empty. _That's odd... No wait, it isn't! This is a recording studio! That means..._ The butterfly-based hero ran out of time to think as she heard laughing behind her, followed by a static-like sound, a crash, and the lights going out. _Okay, I think this one's getting out of hand. Talk about being a sore loser..._

"Frosty the snowgirl's getting away!" Cat Noir called out in the dark, and the red haired hero heard Ladybug stumble around as a hand grabbed both of them and dragged them around the building, "Ooh, do I hear some damsels in distress?"

"Not all of us have night vision like you do." Ladybug pointed out, catching her head on her other female teammate. "Sorry Butterfly."

"No need to bug out, just trust me."

 _Oh right, cats see better in the dark._ Yuko reminded herself as she felt something hit the back of her head. _Ow... Could you slow down please, Cat Noir?_

The cat-like hero didn't seem to hear her mental thought as they reach the top of the building, leading straight outside and to Stormy Weather, who was waiting for them. "You airheads! You've fallen right into my trap!" The akumatized girl cried out, a torrent of winds surrounding them and the building, "Party's over fools!"

"We're not-" Yuko sweatdropped as Ladybug pulled her arm out of Cat Noir's grip, before continuing, "We're just getting started Stormy! Lucky charm!"

The trio of heroes watched as a piece of spotted fabric was created by the lucky charm, and Yuko raised an eyebrow as it landed in Ladybug's hands. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" the spotted hero asked.

"Great! We're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry," Cat Noir joked.

"Just hold you whiskers."

 _I think I know what the towel's needed for! If it's what I'm think of then..._ Yuko cut herself off as Stormy Weather unleashed a hailstorm at them, forcing her and Cat Noir to block them with their fan and baton respectively and causing more her weapon in the process. _Well, that's more damage to be fixed by Ladybug afterwards. I can't fly, but I can still make something of this situation._

"So what's the plan for getting the akuma back!?" Cat Noir called out as Ladybug looked around, "My arm's getting cramped!"

"I got it! Butterfly, I need some assistance!" The spotted hero stated as she pointed to a sign, "Cat Noir, take out that sign!"

"You got it! Cataclysm! Hey Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" the akumatized girl grew enraged as she fired lightning bolts at the cat-like hero, Cat Noir dodging them with ease.

Yuko smiled as she looked at the pen in her hand. "Here goes nothing! Metamorphosis!" The red haired hero exclaimed as she focused on the object, feeling it change in her hand. Within seconds the pen was replaced by a coil of rope that must've been several yards long.

"That'll work! Can you tie it around my ankle?" Ladybug asked as Cat Noir took out the sign, and Yuko nodded as she quickly tied the rope to the spotted hero's ankle.

"We're good to go!"

"Thanks Butterfly!" The yo-yo made it's way around Stormy Weather as she zapped a whole in the sign, before the spotted hero used a wind fan and the bath towel to send herself up. A shriek could be heard form the akumatized girl as she was sent downward, the parasol catching a rotating metal bar as it slipped out her grip and into Cat Noir's hand.

The Cat-like hero then proceeded to throw it to his butterfly-like team mate, who was using what was left of her fan as a bat. "Batter, Batter, Swing!" Yuko cheered as she hit it to Ladybug, who then broke it, "And it's out of here! Home run!"

"Get out of there you nasty bug. No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug stated as she readied her Yo-yo, the akuma flying out of the broken parasol, "Time to deevilize!"

Yuko watched as the yo-yo snagged the butterfly and returned to the spotted hero, who returned it to normal. "Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

A sigh of relief escaped the teen as the world around her returned to normal, the sun coming out and her fan being repaired. "There now, good as new." Yuko stated as she fistbumped with her other teammates, "Pound it!"

A beeping could be heard, and Yuko chuckled as she took off running. "Later guys! Gotta get out of here before I transform back!"

* * *

"I know people in summer like to cool down, but that was just ridiculous!"

Yuko chuckled alongside her friends and family as they sat down in the park watching Adrien's photoshoot, Marinette, Alya, and a little girl assisting them. "Just goes to show you that a bad temper and an akuma can put someone in a stormy mood like what happened to Aurore," The red haired teen pointed out, sneezing in the process.

"Sound like trying to get away from it finally took it's toll on you Yuko," Nathaniel stated as he sneezed as well.

"F-Funny. I could say the same thing for you. Crimson Butterfly mentioned to how heroic you were when you helped her out. I think that's really brave of you."

"You finding her and passing on the message was just as brave Yuko."

Both teens laughed, before both of them sneezed again. "Talk about a rough start to the summer though. And I thought getting dared by Kim sometimes was bad." Alix pointed out

"Dares from Kim? What's that about?" Yuko asked.

"Well you see..."

And so began the process of her friends explaining some of the craziest things she's heard in her life.

 **That ending there is kinda a spoiler for next chapter, as it is the Timebreaker Episode. Now before I continue on, I got a little announcement. I will be out of town for a few days starting this Thursdat/Friday, and will not be back till Tuesday. Therefore, no updates. I will try to upload part 1 of Timebreaker before then, but don't expect to much till I get back. That being said, I'm still gonna be working on these while I'm gone, so expect a massive load of updates when I get back!**

 **Also, I broke the fourth wall again. If you look at where Yuko's mentally ranting to herself, she mentions a character who uses something called a magic satchel. That was a reference to a Deadpool comic a friend of mine showed me, where he pulls literally something out of thin air! Hence, the magic satchel effect.**

 **Anyways, That's it for now! Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	11. Chapter 11: Timebreaker, Part 1

**I know, I'm way behind on updates. I had a lot going on this weekend, so I have an excuse. On that note, we are halfway to my favorite episode.**

 **Meanwhile this first half might be a bit longer due to plot. *Shrugs* What can I say, this one is to be expected. Time travel kicks butt! Mostly...**

 **This one is pretty good too though. time breaker is one of my favorites, alongside Evillustrator, Horrificator, and Puppeteer. The only reasons some of these take a while is I haven't seen some of them yet, even while writing this.**

 **That said, let's get onto this chapter. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 11: Timebreaker, Part 1

"Easy Yuko, you almost got it. There we- Ouch!"

Yuko flinched as both she and Nathaniel landed on the ground, their skates' wheels still spinning slightly as they landed on their bottoms. "Sorry about that. Is your hand gonna be okay?" The red haired teen asked as they stood up, the red-orange haired teen nodding as he helped balanced the other.

"It's fine. I've fallen like that when I started on skates as well. You're not the first person Kim's dares on this after all." Nathaniel admitted, and Yuko frowned. Earlier that year, Alix and the other members of their little friendly group had explained Kim's habit of daring students, and later on that day, she had been dared to learn how to rollerblade by the taller male. Much to the others surprise, as well as Kim's, she had accepted the dare, saying she had wanted to learn a new sport activity anyways.

Now, 5 days later, she was regretting accepting that dare.

"Well hopefully it'll be all over soon. Alix's race is today against Kim. And after seeing her on her rollerblades, there's no way she'll lose!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Good to know you guys have hope for me Yuko. Need some help on the skates?"

Both Yuko and Nathaniel chuckled as the pink haired teen skated towards them, breaking on her rollerblades when she got a foot or two between them. "You look excited for the race Alix," The red haired teen pointed out.

"Aren't we all? I'm faster than the whole school on my blades, no offense to you guys." Alix stated.

"None taken. Well all know it's true after all Alix. You've got this one in the bag. Marinette said she'd join us in the park with a home made sign to cheer you on."

"Sweet! This win is gonna be the best thing for everyone in our school!"

"Tell me about it," Nathaniel stated as he balanced himself on the skates, "After being dared a dozen or so times, I'm getting tired of being targeted for them! And the last one was overboard. Having to spray paint a drawing on cardboard blindfolded was beyond insane."

"And yet that picture is still laminated and turned into a picture on your wall Nath." Alix teased, and the artist grew embarrassed as Yuko raised an eyebrow, "Hey, don't be like that! I thought it was a good first attempt at art! For a fireball, it turned out nicely!"

"Change of subject please? I'm embarrassed about talking about it."

"I didn't know you did spray painted art Nath," Yuko pointed out.

"W-Well, it's a rare occasion. I've only done 3 or 4 of them since the dare."

"It's a really neat hobby. One of Taji's friends in Japan works on spray painting walls for a job." The red haired teen paused as she heard her phone ring, "Hold on a sec... Hi mom! How's the studio turning out?"

 _"It's improving Yuko. I was just calling to ask if you have any themes for the wall art. Taji isn't sure what we should do."_ Nozomi's voice could be heard from the phone, and both of the teen's companions raised an eyebrow.

"A theme for the wall art... None that I can think of right now. Maybe I can find some inspiration while me and Nath are at Alix and Kim's race."

 _"Alright, have fun then. Make sure your home by 5 today to check on the order for the spray paint colors."_

"Got it. Bye." And with that, Yuko hung up the phone, "That was my mom. She's having trouble deciding on the wall art for the rooms. We want to do some sort of theme for the metalworking room, but she's out of ideas, and Taji isn't sure what to do either."

"A theme for the metalworking room?" Alix asked, and the red haired teen nodded as her friend took out the pocketwatch her father gave her earlier, "Hmm... How about an industrial style? The main color starts as brown, but you could spray paint silver or gold colored gears on to it. Kinda like the inside of my pocket watch."

"That sounds great! Wanna join up with us and help start with it after the race?"

"Sounds like a plan! I'm sure Nath would like to join us too."

"Sure. Wait, what?"

* * *

"Is everyone on the sidelines here? I know we weren't getting a big turn out today, but I figured everyone in our class is here."

Yuko chuckled as she looked around. Exactly as Max figured, most of her classmates had come to cheer on her pink haired friend. The only one not there yet was Marinette, but that soon changed when she showed up with a banner in hand. "I think everyone's here Max. I think we should get this started, before the crowd grows restless," The red haired teen teased, prompting a few giggles from a few of her classmates.

"Alright, alright. Just making sure."

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer for, just letting you all know that," Kim smirked as Alix skated over, the cotton candy haired teen rolling her eyes.

"Try boasting after the race, but believe me, this where you go down Kim," Alix declared, "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead."

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh."

Yuko raised an eye brow as she looked over at Nathaniel, the artist shrugging his shoulder before the two looked over at their blogging classmate. "Is that a good thing?" Alya asked, prompting giggles from Marinette and the red haired teen.

"That made no sense what so ever." Yuko pointed out.

"Let's review the official rules again quick," Max suggested as he pulled the two challengers apart, "Two laps around the fountain, approximately 500 yards. The first across the line is declared the victor. If Kim wins, Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making a dare for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Julieka declared, earning approving statements from the others gathered around.

"Uh-huh, that's right!"

"No more dares!" Nathaniel exclaimed, and Yuko giggled at her crush's excitement. _I don't think he notices that he's standing up for himself. He's very adorable when he does that._ The red haired teen thought as she watched the two competitors get into position."

"On your marks... Get set..." Max started.

"Hold up!"

Everyone paused as Alix stood up and Kim fell, prompting giggles from the whole class watching. "Forfeiting already?" Kim asked, and Yuko watched as Alix took out her pocketwatch from her pocket. _Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It would be bad if she broke that..._ The red haired teen thought as her friend skated up to Alya.

"You wish Kim," Alix retorted as she handed the heirloom to Alya, "Hold onto this for me, will you Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"H-Hold on girl! I can't! I gotta-" Alya started.

"Guard it with your life, it's a family heirloom."

"But..." Yuko felt a mental cringe forming as the watch was handed to Marinette. _Somehow, I can sense that this is gonna get bad before the end of the race..._

"On your marks! Get Set! Go!" And with that, both competitors took off. Yuko found herself torn between cheering for her pink haired friend, and keeping an eye on the watch to make sure it stayed safe. The worry grew as she watched Nino tug on the other side of the banner, tripping Marinette up and sending the watch in the air. _Oh no..._ The red haired teen braced herself for the heirloom's impact with the ground, before mentally cheering as Adrien caught it. _Yes! Way to go Adrien!_

"Need any help?" The model asked, and Yuko smirked as she saw the blush on the blue haired teen's face.

"Yep! Thanks! Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing..." Marinette stammered, and The red haired teen tried not to laugh as she saw the other catch her slip up, "At holding things! With your hand!"

 _Sometimes you just gotta drop the conversation before it get's too awkward. A nice try though, I will admit that._ Yuko giggled as she saw Alix and Kim complete a lap. _Alix has this one in the bag!_

"Oh, Adri-kins! What do you have there? Some super old case or something?"

Once again, Yuko felt herself grow worried as she noticed Chloe snatch the watch from Adrien's hand. "Careful, it's Alix's!" The model exclaimed.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chloe retorted, and Yuko tried to speak up.

"Take that back!" The red haired declared, but before she could do a thing, the blond opened up the watch, the light from the hologram spooking her as she tossed it into the air.

Just as Alix and Kim came race towards it's path.

 _No! Alix watch-_ A flinch escaped Yuko as Alix's skate collided with the pocketwatch, breaking it into pieces. _Too late..._

"Yeah!" Alix exclaimed as she noticed the crowd in shock, before noticing the broken heirloom.

"I call a rematch! That false start threw me off!" Kim shouted, the challenge ignored by the other students.

Yuko felt herself grow saddened as she noticed her skating friend's sadness turn to frustration as she turned to Alya. "Did you do this?" The pink haired teen growled.

"I... had to video tape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but she had to hold the banner, so she gave it to Adrien, and Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it, then... you skated over it," The blogger explained in a rushed sentence, Alix growing more upset with each word.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!"

"It was an accident!" Marinette started.

"We didn't mean any harm Alix," Adrien added.

"As if!" Chloe scoffed, "I totally had nothing to do with this!"

 _Just fuel the fire why don't ya?_ Yuko mentally grumbled as she watched her skating friend rush off, Marinette running after her. _Alix..._

"I hope she'll be alright. That watch meant a lot to her," Nathaniel pointed out as he patted the red haired teen's shoulder, "It's not your fault Yuko."

Yuko gave her flame-haired friend a small smile, before they started walking. "I know Nath. Chloe's just being a jerk. I hope Alix can get it fixed."

"Same here. It hurts to see my friends upset." A small giggle escaped her as the two looked back at the scene of the race.

Just as a blur of black ran past her.

"What the-" Yuko started to speak, when she noticed Nathaniel unmoving, his form fading away slowly, "Nath!"

That's when the red-haired teen noticed several of her other classmates frozen and starting to fade as well. "What the heck! What's going on!"

"Stop Alix! What are you doing!"

Yuko noticed Marinette running past her, chasing after another figure that was skating past her. _Oh no! Don't tell me that Hawk Moth..._

"The name's Timebreaker now! And I'm gonna go back in time to save my watch! Using all you punks to do it!" The masked skater exclaimed, and the red haired teen grew worried as her akumatized friend chased after the other student, "I'm saving you for last Yuko! Since you weren't really involve in it directly."

 _I don't know whether to feel grateful or insulted._ Yuko mentally thought as the others took off, leaving her alone as her kwami appeared. "Rosse!"

"We need to stop her if we wanna save Nathaniel and the others Yuko."

"Just what I was thinking, my friend. Rosse, Soar High!"

* * *

"Well, she couldn't have gotten too far."

Yuko found herself running on the ground as she spotted her akumatized friend tricking her classmate Rose. _Another victim. Granted Alix had a reason to be upset, but as Timebreaker, she's out of control!_ The red haired teen thought as she chased after the skater, Ladybug joining her as another classmate was frozen in time. _We' can't left her go back in time! The result could make the situation worse!_

"One and a half minutes! You won't be able to stop me where I'm going." Timebreaker taunted, and both Ladybug and Crimson Butterfly stopped as they watched a pole extend and tap the akumatized teen, Cat Noir a few feet away.

"Let me guess," The cat like hero suggested as the red haired hero braced herself for another joke from her companion, "We're all playing tag, and you're it?"

"Exactly!" Timebreaker exclaimed as she chased after him, Cat Noir dodging the other's advances to freeze him in time. _Really Cat Noir? I thought fighting Stormy Weather would of taught you a lesson. Don't agitate akumatized victims! It gets ugly!_ Yuko thought as she spotted her akumatized friend freezing Alya, the skates starting to pick up speed as the red haired hero chased after her teammates. _No! If she goes back in time, we won't be able to stop her!_

"Well she wastes no time, doesn't she?" Cat Noir asked as the trio stopped for a sec.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time!" Ladybug exclaimed worriedly, "Those poor kids frozen in time, they're goners if we don't get that akuma!"

Yuko was about to move as Timebreaker closed in on Ivan, only for Ladybug's yo-yo to pull her back. "Keep you hands to yourself!" The spotted teen ordered, and was caught off guard by the akumatized teen pulling her forward. _No! If Ladybug's frozen, she won't be able to-_ The red haired teen didn't have enough time to continue as she watched Cat Noir take the hit for Ladybug. _Oh no..._

"Cat Noir! No!" Ladybug exclaimed, and Yuko noticed the other's rage as Timebreaker checked her time.

"Wow, six minutes in one go! Must've been those nine lives," The akumatized skater taunted, "Gotta go! Past is waiting!"

Yuko noticed a fire lit in her spotted teammate's eyes, and prepared herself for what was to come. "Go ahead and try." Ladybug growled as both females charged at Timebreaker, Yuko a little reluctant. But before they could move, a smirk escaped the akumatized teen's lips as she dodged them.

"Chill out Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan."

The skates on Timebreaker's feet began to glow, and realization hit the red haired teen's eyes as she knew what she was planning. _She's gonna try to go back in time! That means the akuma's in her skates!_ Yuko thought as Timebreaker took off, but before she could react, a spotted hand grabbed her as Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the akumatized skater's waist, causing the two to be dragged. _And she's gonna end up taking us with her!_

"Ladybug! Brace yourself! We're gonna go back in time" Yuko exclaimed.

"What!?"

And the world around them disappeared within a flash of light.

 **Okay, I know. I'm gonna get called out for that cliffhanger after just getting back on here. But it felt so appropriate in this situation.**

 **What will happen once Yuko encounters her past self? I guess only time will tell.**

 **Get it?**

 **Yuko: *breaks fourths wall in story* Really Warrior? *disappears***

 **Huh... So that happens if you break the wall one too many times. XD**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Until Next time, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	12. Chapter 12: Timebreaker, Part 2

**I know, I haven't uploaded part 2 in forever. Keep in mind I do have a life outside of this site. One that involves babysitting younger siblings and writer's block. And I still gotta watch Copycat to start on that episode. I'm a little out of schedule.**

 **You guys wanna know something though? I may or may not have finished episode 8 ahead of time. XD**

 **What? It was a 3 parter, and my favorite episode. My inner muse was calling for it to be done. Those 3 alone are totaling a word count of over 10,000 words (Bet you guys thought I was gonna use the DBZ meme. Nope, not today.). And there are 3 other episodes that will be 3 parters as well. So all in all, this story will be about... 56 episodes. Give or take a chapter.**

 **Not to mention I'm almost done with part 1 of the Pharaoh. So once both parts Copy Cat goes up, I'll upload part 1 of The Pharaoh as well.**

 **I always plan my story's path ahead of time, so I can keep track of it.**

 **Also, I'm calling the past Timebreaker Alix and the present one by her akumatized name, cause otherwise I'll get confused! Deal with it please?**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the Timebreaker's conclusion. I don't own Miraculous, only my OCs.**

Chapter 12 Timebreaker, Part 2

"Ouch... I think I might have broken a rib with that fall."

Yuko felt herself chucking for injuries as she tried to regain her bearings from the past few moments. _Okay Yuko, time to figure out what the heck just happened._ _Last thing I remember was Ladybug grabbing my hand as she wrapped the yo-yo around Timebreaker's waist, getting dragged, yelling something and then..._

Blue eyes widened as she realized what happened. "Wait, did we really go back in time?" The red haired teen questioned out loud.

"Butterfly, could you try to figure this out after you're off of me?"

Yuko looked down and cringed as she climbed off of her spotted comrade. "Sorry Ladybug. Must've landed on you when we were sent flying."

"It's alright. Nothing broken." Ladybug stated as she stood up and looked out from where they were standing, "Oh, wow! We really did go back in time! Take a look!"

The red haired hero looked over the side of the building to see herself and several others cheering Alix on as she skated, Kim not far behind. _Ladybug's right! I can see myself and Nathaniel down there! This is incredible!_

"Oh, Adri-kins! What do you have there? Some super old case or something?"

Yuko watched from above as Chloe snatched the pocketwatch from Adrien, just like before. "Careful Chloe, It's Alix's!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Give it back Chloe," Marinette pointed out.

"If it's Alix's it's probably worthless!" Chloe retorted as she began to open it.

The red haired teen heard her past self scold Chloe, before the hero looked over at Timebreaker. "My watch!" The akumatized teen growled as she jumped down to the group.

"Chloe! Put the watch down!" Yuko jumped as she heard Ladybug yell, before everyone below looked up. From where she was, Yuko could see her past self look at her with wide eyes as Nathaniel joined her counterpart, both of them gasping as Timebreaker landed on the ground below.

Unfortunately, this caused Chloe to gasp as well, losing focus on the watch as it slipped out of her grasp. _Oh no, here we go again!_ The red haired teen mentally groaned as the pocketwatch shattered all over again, earning a wail of anger from the akumatized skater. From another part of the ground, Alix's past self watched her watch break and grow angered. _This isn't gonna be good..._

"Ladybug! This time it's all yours and Crimson Butterfly's fault!" Timebreaker yelled at the skater looked around, "I need more energy! I gotta go further back in time!"

Meanwhile, Yuko watched Alix reach the group, hearing her angrily blame Ladybug as a black butterfly landed on her skates.

"Everyone, get back!" The red haired hero jumped as she heard Ladybug warn the group before turning to her, "Butterfly, think you can help them?"

"No problem!" Before both her and Nathaniel's past selves could comprehend what was going on, Yuko had swooped up the two teens into the air, "Next stop, Safety!"

* * *

 _Just what the heck is going on here!?_

Yuko felt herself growing more an more confused as she watched her hero persona carry both her and Nathaniel up to a building several feet away from the area of chaos. _How am I and my hero persona existing at the same time!? Has the world gone insane? And worse off, I can't say anything with Nath around, or else he'll know too!_ The red haired teen mentally wailed.

"I'm sure your mentally confused about this, but trust me, It'll be explained eventually, Yuko," Crimson Butterfly pointed out as she landed on the building, releasing both teens in the process, "You okay Nathaniel?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Butterfly." The artist stammered.

"That's good. Head inside and make sure your safe. Yuko will be inside in a few minutes."

"A-Alright. Be careful you two." And with that, Both red haired girls watched as Nathaniel went down the rooftop staircase, before Yuko turned to her other.

"Okay, just what exactly is going on? How am I existing as both myself and as a hero!?" Yuko asked.

"It's a long story. But the short of it is, Alix got akumatized into a person known as Timebreaker due to a broken watch incident, much like what you saw before. We tried to stop her, but she dragged me and Ladybug back in time a bit." Crimson Butterfly explained.

"That seems a little... Impossible! Nothing like that has happened against me, Ladybug, and Cat Noir!"

"Yet. That's the keyword."

"She's not lying Yuko! I can sense my energy from her as well!" Rosse explained as she appeared, before looking at the red haired hero, "So that's what I look like in that form! Cool!"

"Well... If Rosse says so, she's gotta be right, right?" Yuko asked

"Yeah. Listen, there's not much we can do now. If you left now, Nath might grow worried. We should meet up as quickly as possible, cause we're gonna need as much help stopping Timebreaker. Are you in?"

"... I'm in! What should I do?"

* * *

"Sounds like you took a detour on the way back Butterfly."

Yuko sighed with relief as she landed on the ground, ending up in between her teammates. "Let's hope we wrap this up quickly. Timebreaker was out of control by herself. Who knows how it'll be with two in the same timeline." The red haired hero pointed out to the other two.

"Either way, we gotta stop them." Ladybug pointed out as The past Alix transformed into Timebreaker.

"Um, forgive me for asking ladies, but am I seeing double?" Cat Noir asked.

"It's another thing we don't have time to explain." The 3 heroes jumped out of the way as both Timebreakers jumped in between them, "Whatever you do, don't let them touch you!"

Yuko nodded as she jumped out of the way, before grabbing her fan, "looks like I'm gonna have to put some distance between us Alix," The red haired hero stated as she jumped into the air and out of the past version of her akumatized friend's reach, "Close, but no Miraculous for you."

Alix growled as she chased after the masked hero, the redhead staying just out of reach from the other. _This'll buy me a bit of time till my past self gets here, but I can't stay up here forever. We gotta get the akuma, and fast! I know the akuma's in their skates, but the problem is, how can we get the skates without them touching us first?_ Yuko asked herself as both past and present versions of her akumatized friends met up.

"If we were faster, these bozos would be no match for us." Timebreaker growled.

"Then let's stock up on more energy first, then we'll destroy them," Alix suggested, earning a nod from her future counterpart as they took off.

 _Oh great, another round of tag. Only this time, we're it!_ Yuko mentally groaned as her team raced after the akumatized pair, before noticing her counterpart and Ladybug's on the roof. _Great, and just in time too! I knew my past self could do it!_

From up on the roof, Crimson Butterfly gave Yuko a nod to let her know that they were almost there. _Almost there. Hopefully we can change the tide on this battle soon. I'm starting to get exhausted from all this running!_

"We've got enough speed," Timebreaker pointed out, and Yuko was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed their two targets had stopped and turned towards them, "Let's go hardcore on Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crimson Butterfly!"

"Once we get the energy from these 3, we'll have enough energy to go back in time together," Alix added.

"And get our watch!"

Cat Noir grew worried as the two lunged at them, before preparing to dodge. "I thought we were chasing them!" The cat-like hero pointed out.

Just as the akumatized duo were about to close in, a yo-yo flew out of nowhere and at tripped them up. Yuko sighed with relief as her group looked up, spotting both Crimson Butterfly and the past Ladybug on top of the building next to them. "Hey you two, need a hand?" Ladybug asked.

"Thanks!" The current Ladybug exclaimed, and Cat Noir grew confused as their counterparts jumped down, Crimson Butterfly tossing her a piece of candy for her ability. "They're insane on their rollerblades."

"Not to mention unstoppable on the ground!" Yuko added.

"So... What if their not on the ground?" Past Ladybug asked.

"Two Crimson Butterflies!? And Two Ladybugs!? I'm in heaven!" Cat Noir swooned, and both past and present versions of Crimson Butterfly shook their heads. _Somehow, I kinda figured something like that was gonna happen..._

"Change of plan! We better go back in time now. They'll be less of them!" Timebreaker pointed out.

"I'm down on that."

"They're planning to go back in time again!" Both Ladybugs exclaimed. "Lucky Charm!"

Yuko spotted the swirl of hearts transform into a traffic cone and a flexible wire before looking at her counterpart. "Time for us to add in our assistance." She pointed out.

"Got it!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Yuko focused on what she was thinking of, and looked down in her hand to see the piece of candy had changed into a bag of marbles. A grin escaped her face as she noticed her counterpart had thought of the same idea. "I guess great minds think alike," The red haired hero giggled, earning a laugh from her past self.

"That's funny in it's own way!" Crimson Butterfly pointed out as she tossed the bag to the other, "I'll try to buy you guys some time with Cat Noir. Try to hurry cause we're almost out of time."

"Got it! Good luck!"

Crimson Butterfly nodded, and Yuko watched as her counterpart and Cat Noir chased after the akumatized duo. A turn of both Ladybugs heads caught her attention, and a grin popped on the trio's faces when they noticed the ice cream sign. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The present Ladybug asked.

"Of course."

"Definitely Ladybug!"

"Cataclysm!"

A yell caught Yuko's attention, and she watched as stone pillar crumbled to the ground. The akumatized duo backtracked, and Yuko dumped the marbles on the ground. "They're all yours Ladybug!" The red haired hero exclaimed as she jumped out of the way, and one of the Ladybugs tied the akumatized duo's legs together with the flexible wire.

"We're going too fast!" Alix exclaimed, "we can't stop!"

Yuko watched both versions of her akumatized friend fly into the air, and a pair of Yo-yos yanked both skates holding the akuma off at the same time. "Looks like speed isn't everything in this case. Gotta be careful, on someone could end up crashing down like you two." The red haired hero pointed out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evillize!" Both Ladybugs exclaimed as they captured their respective akumas and purified them, "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly."

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

From behind her mask, Yuko sighed with relief as things returned to normal, and the future versions of herself, Ladybug, and Timebreaker disappeared, leaving her skating friend in it's place. _Well at least the two people who are around are preoccupied. Makes for an easy transformation back._ The red haired teen thought as she returned to her civilian form.

"Here, I think this is yours," Ladybug pointed out as she handed Alix her pocketwatch.

"Sweet! How did you fix it!? Thank you!" The skater exclaimed, and Yuko chuckled as she stood up, "I should of never given it to someone to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know."

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure."

"And I'll help," Yuko added as she walked over. She watched her friend smile as she opened the pocket watch, and an idea crossed her mind.

"You know Alix, the hologram gives me a great idea for the room design!"

* * *

"Great idea sis! This really adds onto the room's atmosphere!"

Yuko, Alix, and Nathaniel chuckled as they finished the design of the metalworks room, Taji supervising the process in the room. It was a pale purple, with silver gears and a pale blue version of the hologram within Alix's watch complimenting the light purple paint. "Well, I can't take all the credit Taji. I was inspired by Alix's pocketwatch," The red haired teen admitted.

"Well, I have to admit, you three did a great job on the project," Nozomi pointed out, and Yuko watched as her mother and grandfather entered the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Tendo. I really hope this'll help with your art studio in the future. I can't wait for it to open." Alix exclaimed.

"Why thank you Alix. Now, who wants some ice cream?"

A chorus of 'Me' could be heard, as well as laughter.

 **I know, I was late as heck with this one. But hopefully this'll be the last time I have a delay like this. Next time I'll have both parts of Copy Cat for you guys, as well as Part one of the pharaoh.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


End file.
